Because I Miss You
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Sasuke sudah ditemukan. Kyosuke senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke./"Aku sangat membutuhkan kalian. Aku bisa kuat karena kalian, entah apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian."/ "Aku mencintaimu."
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au and etc

Chapter 1

Lama. Yeah, memang sudah cukup lama kami tidak bertemu. Lebih tepatnya memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu, katakanlah hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Orang-orang yang telah lama mengenal kami, sangat heran setelah mendengar berita ini. Sepanjang yang mereka lihat, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Yaah..seperti inilah kalau seseorang hanya melihat luarnya saja. Seperti telur, dari kulit luarnya terlihat bagus tapi belum tentu bagaimana dalamnya.

Semilir angin sore yang sejuk, sinar mentari berwarna jingga menghiasi langit-langit sore. Ditemani secangkir teh dan sedikit makanan ringan, aku duduk di halaman belakang dengan sebuah buku di pangkuanku. Album foto yang sudah lama tidak ku sentuh. Seulas senyum ku torehkan di bibir menghias air muka yang sayu menatap halaman demi halaman album tersebut.

Gemersik tetesan air membasahi pipiku melalui pelupuk mata yang sudah tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Hatiku mencelos. Ku raba pelan nan lembut sebuah foto yang menampakkan wajahnya. Isak tangisku semakin menjadi, mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum perpisahan itu terjadi.

'kita jangan bertemu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi jangan menghubungiku lagi, jalanilah hidupmu meski tanpaku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Sayonara. '

"hiks…hiks…"

Begitu perih. Sakit. Seketika dengan mudahnya ia meluluhlantahkan kepingan hati yang selama ini ku jaga sebaik mungkin. Jari jemari ini terasa bergetar, setetes air mata jatuh tepat di atas wajahnya. Ku peluk erat album itu, terus tersedu dalam tangisan ini.

Hatiku semakin terasa teriris. Napas semakin terasa menyesakkan. Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Ini sangat sulit untukku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tak kuat, tak bisa menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang tegar saat menerima perpisahan itu. Tubuhku meringkuk di kursi sambil terus memeluk erat album foto.

Hati ini semakin ingin memberontak, mengalahkan rasionalku. Ku akui bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Rindu senyumannya, suara yang memanggil namaku dengan lembut. Segala yang ada padanya aku sangat merindukannya. Suaranya saat membentakku pun, aku merindukannya.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" lirihku pelan di sela tangis seduku.

Memang semua ini kesalahanku. Yah..salahku membuat harapannya sirna. Salahku membuatnya berpaling pada yang lain. Akan tetapi, aku tetap masih mencintainya. Andai saja dia tahu, andai saja dia mau memahamiku sedikit saja, andai saja dia mau menunggu sedikit saja. Pasti kami masih tetap bersama, membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Yang terpenting, andai saja dia tidak menceraikanku. Namun, ini semua sudah terjadi.

"kaa-chan…"terdengar rengekan seorang bocah memanggil sang ibu.

Aku bergegas menghapus jejak air mata dan menatap lembut pada sosok mungil yang sedang mengucek sebelah matanya. Pipi chubynya dan sedikit rona merah di kedua sisi menambah kesan manis dan imut. Rambut indigonya yang mencuat tak teratur. Semakin lama bocah itu semakin mirip dengannya. Kyosuke-chan, Hyuuga Kyosuke-chan. Yah, inilah anakku, putera tunggalku. Dialah yang menjadi alasanku berusaha tegar dan bertahan hidup.

Karena Kyosuke-chanlah yang membawaku dari ketepurukan dan kepedihan sebuah perceraian.

Ku melangkah menghampirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu,dan berlutut di hadapannnya seraya memeluknya hangat. Apapun akan kulakukan demi Kyosuke-chan, aku tak ingin kehilangan anakku lagi seperti Minoru yang meninggal karena sakit.

"Kyo-chan…kita kembali ke Konoha ya…"ucapku seraya menatapnya lembut.

"ke rumah kakek?"

"hm…iya."

"ke rumah Neji-jichan…ke rumah Hana-baachan?"

"hu-um iya…"

"baik..hore!"

"hei…istirahatlah dulu. Kemarin kau belum pulang kan? Beberapa tahun ini kau selalu lembur dan tak mempedulikan kesehatanmu." Ucap seorang pria berambut hitam cepak berdiri di hadapan seorang teman, sepupu sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Sai, kau pulanglah. Jangan mengangguku." Jawab singkat sang atasan sambil terus berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen penting di hadapannya.

"Sakura…dia selalu menanyakanmu. Sampai kapan kau akan mengacuhkannya, kau sendiri yang memulainya maka kau sendiri yang harus mengakhirinya."

" tinggalkan aku!"

"baiklah, aku pergi." Setelah meletakkan dokumen di atas tumpukan dokumen lainnya, Sai melangkah pergi tapi tetap saat hendak memutar knop pintu tba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"aku dengar…tiga hari yang lalu dia….sudah kembali."ucap Sai tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"…"

masih tak ada jawaban dari sang atasan tapi begitu mendengar 'dia' sudah kembali, sempat tangannya terhenti dan sesaat hatinya bergetar.

"dia tak sendiri…"

Saipun melangkahkan kembali kakinya, keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan bosnya yang terpaku sendiri dengan berbagai macam penyataan yang terus berkecamuk di pikirannya. Tak ada yang bisa melihat dan menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menutup diri dengan topeng dingin dan kaku. Tidak pula Haruno Sakura, tunangannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya.

Sasuke tak mungkin tak tahu begitu saja siapa seseorang yang bersama mantan istrinya. Tentulah mudah baginya untuk mengetahui siapa dia tapi yang terlewatkan adalah kepulangannya ke Konoha. Selama ini ia selalu mengawasi kehidupan mantan istrinya diam-diam.

Selama ini ia berusaha menyibukkan diri untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang tak bisa melupakan seseorang yang ia cintai dan diceraikan begitu saja. Betapa rasa penyesalan selalu menyelimutinya dan menggerogoti hatinya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangannya dan hanya ada sebuah kesempatan yang bisa memperbaikinya. Sifat harga dirinya yang tinggi membuatnya tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan bahwa ia masih mencintai bahkan sangat mencintai seorang Hyuuga Hinata, mantan istrinya.

"Sasuke…"panggil lembut Sakura.

"…"

"Sasuke!" kesekian kalinya Sakura manggilnya sehingga menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf barulah sang empunya nama menyahut walau hanya senyuman tipis yang terlihat datar.

"kau ini kenapa? Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama, setidaknya ku mohon fokuskan perhatianmu. Aku sungguh semaki tidak mengerti dirimu, semakin lama kau semakin berubah dan menjauh dari ku. Ada apa denganmu,nge?" ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"maaf…maafkan aku."

Ia sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Sasuke. Awalnya mereka sepakat untuk memulai kembali dan Sakura telah berusaha untuk itu tapi sekarang apa yang ia dapat. Sasuke? Pikirannya selalu teralihkan setiap mereka sedang bersama.

Memang pada awalnya pertunangan mereka, Sakuralah yang memintanya setahun setelah perceraian Sasuke dengan Hinata. Hati kecilnya cukup sadar bahwa perubahan dan hancurnya pernikahan Sasuke, dialah penyebabnya. Andai saja ia tidak ada di antara mereka saat Sasuke mulai merenggang. Andai saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi dan andai saja Sakura tidak seegois itu.

'aku tidak boleh berpikiran sepeti itu lagi. Ya ampun, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' pikir Sakura sambil menatap jendela mobil sebelah kanannya.

Hancur sudah acara makan malam mereka. Jawabannya, karena pikiran Sasuke sedang berada dimana-mana dan ia merasa tak enak dengan Sakura yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya. Dan berakhir dengan Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang.

Siang hari yang cerah dan tidak terlalu menampakkan panasnya terik matahari. Hinata dan Kyosuke sedang menikmati waktunya berjalan-jalan di sebuah mall terbesar di Konoha. Sesekali ia menceritakan pengalaman menarik semasa kecil pada sang putra tercinta, yang ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Kyosuke.

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam jenis pakaian. Hinata menuntun kaki-kaki kecil Kyosuke memasuki toko tersebut. Begitu baru beberapa langkah memasuki toko tersebut, langkahnya terhenti. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada sebuah sosok yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya terasa lemas, terlihat di pelupuk matanya sudah membendung air bening.

"kaa-chan..!" panggil Kyosuke seraya menarik-narik tangan kanan Hinata sehingga membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya dan sesegera menghapus bendungan air mata yang hamper saja tumapah membasahi pipinya.

Seketika itu, suara Kyosuke yang terdengar agak lantang membuat sosok itu menolehkan perhatiannya pada Kyosuke. Sosok it pun ikut terpaku melihat Hinata membelai sayang puncak kepala Kyosuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hinata." Gumamnya pelan dan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, kakinya berhenti melangkah karena seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke?" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya bersama wanita muda nan cantik.

"kaa-san..Sakura.."sahut Sasuke pelan.

"ada apa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut.

"hn..tidak ada."

"katakan, apa yang menyebabkanmu melamun begitu?" selidik Mikoto, ibu Sasuke. Beliaupun mencoba mencari sosok yang membuat sang putra bungsu mengalihkan dunianya. Begitu melihat sosok yang dimaksud. Tubuhnya terhenti, terpaku menatap sosok tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya karena keterkejutannya.

Keterkejutannya bertambah begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dalam gandengannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri sosok itu dan meraih kedua tangannya yang kemudian ia genggam erat.

"Hinata…"lirih Mikoto yang mulai terisak. Sosok yangdi jumpaipun tak bisa melewatnya keterkejutannya mendapati seorang wanita yang dirindukannya sedang ada di hadapannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"kaa-san…"ucap Hinata pelan hampir tidak terdengar, suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Tanpa disadaripun Hinata ikut terisak dan terharu, mantan ibu mertuanya tak melupakannya dan tetap bersikap lembut padanya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, anakku." Lirih Mikoto seraya memeluk erat Hinata.

"kaa-chan…siapa?" pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu polos keluar dari mulut seorang Kyosuke yang mengenggam erat ujung baju blus ibunya.

"ini…..a-anakmu?"tanya Mikoto tidak percaya. 'mirip sekali.' tambahnya dalam hati seraya terus memperhatikan Kyosuke dengan yang merasa sedang diperhatikan hanya menyipitkan matanya memandang tak suka, tak suka dipandangi seperti itu.

Sementara itu. Sasuke dan Sakura menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak. Sasuke yang ingin sekali melepas rindunya pada wanita yang menyandang sebagai mantan istrinya dan perasaan tak enak pada Sakura, takut menyakiti hatinya. Dan Sakura yang semakin merasa bersalah karena telah merebut Sasuke disaat Hinata sedang dalam masa berkabung dan keegoisannya yang tak ingin merelakan Sasuke, cintanya yang besar berubahnya menjadi sosok yang egois.

Terdengar lantunan music yang lembut, suasana restoran yang tidak terlalu ramai, ya bisa dikatakan tenang. Hinata duduk dekat Mikoto dengan Kyosuke berada di tengah mereka yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hinata merasa canggung mendapati duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang menorehkan luka di hatinya sehingga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mikoto yang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan Kyosuke.

"ne..Hinata…kapan kau kembali?" tanya Mikoto menjernihkan suasana yang terasa canggung itu.

"a-ano…sekitar sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"selama itu? Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Tahukah kau? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Sejak saat itu, kau tak pernah memberi kabar. Apa kau tak menganggapku sebagai ibu lagi?" tanya Mikoto terdengar sedih.

"kaa-san.."lirih Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan bahwa di antara mereka ada Sakura. Secara tidak langsung, ucapan Mikoto itu menyinggung perasaan Sakura.

"ne…Hinata-san, selama ini kau kemana saja? Aku dengar kau tinggal di luar negeri. Dimana?" tanya Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"ah, aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke-san. Selamat ya…kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya sulit baginya ituk mengatakan hal itu, membuat napas sesak dan seakan-akan denyut nadinya bergerak lamban.

' Sasuke-san? Apa sekarang aku menjadi orang asing bagimu? Apa kau sudah melupakanku?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Hinata…"kata Mikoto agak miris mendengarnya. Beliau masih menginginkan Hinata menjadi menantunya, putrinya. Beliau sangat menharapkan itu. Sakura? Mikoto hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke, beliau sudah lepas tangan jika menyangkut masalah Sakura. Bukan maksud tidak menyukai wanita itu tapi hatinya masih terlalu menyayangi Hinata. Wanita lembut, pemalu, penyabar, dan perhatian.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hinata, Mikoto selalu mengajak wanita itu beserta anaknyaKyosuke, jalan-jalan bersama, makan siang dan terkadang makan malam. Seperti saat ini, mereka makan malam bersama tapi kali ini berbeda karena ada Uchiha Itachi, putra sulungnya yang ikut menemani. Kali ini Itachi bisa menemani sang ibu dikarenakan istrinya sedang mengunjungi ibunya di Iwa.

"Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?" tanya Itachi membuka perbincangan di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"a-aku baik-baik saja, n-nii-san." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap hidangan yang dipesannya.

"apa…dia anak…Sasuke?"tambah Itachi yang tiba-tiba saja membuat Hinata membeku ditempat. Tangannya berhenti bergerak. Raut mukanya berubah, sulit untuk ditebak.

"maaf kalau menyinggungmu. Setelah mendengar cerita kaa-san, aku penasaran dan setelah membuktikannya semakin membuatku penasaran." Jelas Itachi tampak tenang dan mencoba membuat Hinata senyaman mungkin dengan ucapannya.

"Hinata…kalau kau tak bisa menjawabnya, tak apa. Jangan di paksakan."lirih Mikoto lembut.

Perlahan Hinata meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring, dan menurunkan tangannya ke pangkuannya. Kepala semakin menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas erat serbet makan berwarna putih di pangkuannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan Hinata menghela napas panjang, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Ia sangat ingin menjawabnya dan berteriak. Ya, Kyosuke adalah putra Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu dan takut. Takut kehilangan Kyosuke.

Dengan perlahan Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri menghadap Mikoto dan Itachi.

TBC

akhirnya di publish juga setelah sekian lama tersimpan di flash disk.

Minna-san gomen atas kekurangan FFn ini dan mohon untuk di Review ya...

Arigato gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au and etc

Selamat Menikmati

Dengan mengumpul segenap keberanian, Hinata memberanikan menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap Mikoto dan Itachi bergantian dan terakhir menatap putranya yang sedang asyik menikmati makanannya seraya menepuk lembut puncak kepala Kyosuke sambil tersenyum lembut pada anak itu.

"ya…m-memang benar. Aku…"Hinata menghela napas sejenak. "…aku baru mengetahui bahwa aku sedang mengandung Kyosuke sebulan setelah perceraianku dengan Sasuke dan dua hari setelah aku tinggal di luar negeri." Jelas Hinata seraya tersenyum miris. Sekuat mungkin ia mencoba menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh yang saat ini sudah mulai membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata…"lirih Mikoto sedih mendengarnya. Mikoto sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mencegah perceraian itu dan tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Pasti sangat sulit bagi Hinata membesarkan anak seorang diri

"Itu pasti sangat sulit bagimu. Aku bukan kakak yang baik untukmu, maafkan aku." Lirih Itachi sambil memandang sendu Hinata.

"Ss-sudahlah…ini sudah menjadi jalanku."sahut Hinata menenangkan kedua orang dihadapannya itu. ' yang terpenting bagiku saat ini adalah membesarkan Kyosuke dengan baik.' Tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya yang dengan susah payah ditahannya. Akhirnya tumpah sudah. Sebisa mungkin Hinata tak ingin mengeluarkan suara isak tangisnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus kuat demi dirinya, keluarganya dan terutama Kyosuke.

"Kaa-chan…kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis. Kyosuke-chan ada disini." Ujar Kyosuke menatap polos ibunya seraya perlahan menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata. Meski usia terbilang masih kecil tapi Ia merasa sedih melihat ibunya menangis.

"Hinata…"kata Mikoto yang juga ikut berurai air mata sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Hinata yang ada di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia tahu?" tanya Itachi pelan.

"e-entahlah…" suara Hinata terdengar semakin parau dan bergetar.

'Meski tak diberitahu pun ia pasti sudah tahu.' Tukas Itachi dalam hati.

"Apa kau tak berniat memberitahunya?" tanya Mikoto pelan.

"A-aku tak berani….hiks..a-aku…hiks..a-aku tak berani berharap apapun. A-aku terlalu takut..hiks.." Lirih Hinata dalam isak tangisnya.

Ia ingin menahan semua ini. Ingin semuanya tidak tahu akan hal ini kecuali keluarganya sendiri. Namun, di sisi lain Hinata ingin Sasuke tahu bahwa ia telah melahirkan keturunan Uchiha, putra kandung Uchiha Sasuke tapi sekarang? Apa dayanya tuk lakukan itu setelah ia tahu Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura. Ia tak ingin merusak hubungan itu. Mungkin salah kalau ia kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin lebih baik ia dan Kyosuke tetap tinggal di luar negeri dan membunuh rasa cinta dan rindunya pada mantan suaminya itu.

* * *

><p>Malam itu menjadi malam yang sendu dan menyedihkan. Makan malam yang rencananya menjadi makan malam yang ceria menjadi makan malam yang sedih. Di tambah, tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berdiri menyandar di dinding luar ruangan itu. Mendengar semua cerita itu sambil menatap langit malam yang tampak polos, tak ada satupun bintang yang menampakkan dirinya. Tanpa disadari air matanya ikut menetes, ia menangis dalam diam.<p>

Hatinya terasa teriris beribu-ribu belati tajam dan segala benda tajam yang ada di dunia ini. Wanita yang selama ini masih berada di relung hatinya menderita setelah ia tinggalkan demi wanita lain. Rasa bersalahpun semakin membelenggunya. Ingin sekali memulai dari awal dan memperbaikinya. Ingin sekali memeluk anak laki-laki itu dan dengan bangga menyebutnya sebagai putranya. Masih pantaskah ia berharap demikian?

* * *

><p>Awalnya Sasuke datang ke restoran tersebut untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Tetapi ketika melihat Hinata dan Kyosuke sedang makan malam bersama ibu dan kakaknya di balik kaca besar restoran itu, membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar namanya di sebut. Dan sesegera mungkin menghubungi Sakura untuk membatalkan acaranya.<p>

Lagi-lagi. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Sakura sudah tiba di restoran saat Sasuke menghentikan kakinya. Dan membuatnya menghentikan niat tuk menghampiri Sasuke, dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Seketika itu membuat Sakura mengetahui suatu hal.

'Mungkin aku egois karena aku membuat pasangan yang saling mencintai harus berpisah. Membuat seorang anak tak tahu siapa ayah kandungnya. Membuat Sasuke tak tahu kelahiran putranya. Tapi aku tak bisa menlepaskannya begitu saja. Bertahun-tahun aku menunggunya, sudah sepantasnya aku tetap berada disisinya. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke.' ucap Sakura dalam hati saat perjalanan pulang .

* * *

><p>"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura tenang. Ia mencoba menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke mengingat kejadian malam hari iga hari yang lalu.<p>

Flashback

"Hinata…apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto pelan. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu sekaligus berharap bahwa perkiraannya benar. Dan menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuk membuat Hinata menjadi menantunya lagi, menjadi putrinya, serta membawa Kyosuke masuk ke keluarga Uchiha sebagai cucunya.

Hinata terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia hanya memberi tatapan sendu pada Mikoto dan beralih menatap Kyosuke yang semakin khawatir melihat ibunya menangis. Kebisuan Hinata memberikan arti jawaban tersendiri bagi Mikoto.

Sementara itu, ketika Sasuke mendengar pertanyaan itu dari ibunya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika seolah-olah menunggu jawaban yang pasti dari Hinata dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Sasuke berharap bahwa Hinata masih mencintainya.

"Kaa-san…nii-san…a-aku…hiks..hiks..a-aku sangat..hhiks..a-aku s-sangat m-merindukannya. T-tapi a-aku tak bisa menggapainya…a-aku tak b-boleh menggapainya. B-biarlah s-semuanya berjalan s-seperti ini..hiks..hiks…" Hinata perlahan mengatur napasnya.

Akhirnya terjawab sudah perharapan Sasuke. Ia tahu sekarang.

End flashback.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya yang gemetar di balik meja. Ia mulai merasa takut dengan hal yang ingin dikatakan oleh Sasuke ditambah lagi mengingat kejadian malam itu.<p>

"Sakura…maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sakura semakin resah. Ia sudah bisa menerka arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi Sakura berusaha tuk menampik semuanya.

"Kita akhiri sampai disini saja."

DEG

"Sasuke-kun…maksudmu?" sahut Sakura menaikkan sedikit suaranya. Sakura tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang sudah ia dengar.

"Kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini. Aku tak bisa menjalaninya, terlebih aku tak bisa terus membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku…"

"CUKUP! Mengakhirinya? Membatalkan pertunangan? Hekh! Apa kau sudah gila? Jangan bicara omong kosong. Ini tidak lucu."desis Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang dan aliran darah terasa memuncak. Sakura terlihat sangat marah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti." Lirih Sasuke tetap tenang.

"Mengerti? Mengerti apa? Apa yang harus ku mengerti? Kita sudah menjalaninya sejauh ini. Tingga selangkah lagi kita sampai tujuan tapi sekarang kau meminta mengakhiri semuanya? Aku..aku tak bisa. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terjadi."

"Apapun yang kau katakan, pertunangan ini tetap akan berakhir. Jadi sebaiknya kau bisa memahaminya." Ucap Sasuke perlahan mulai mengeluarkan emosinya. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Namun, disisi lain ia tak bisa bertahan terus berada disisi Sakura mengingat kebenaran peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu. Kebenaran yang telah disembunyikan Sakura sehingga membuatnya kehilangan Hinata dan menelantarkan putranya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Kau tahu aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Jadi, ku mohon jangan bersikap begini padaku. Aku berjanji akan bersikap baik lagi padamu. Aku mohon jangan begini, Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan air matanya. Sakura terus berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Kau yang jangan bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Jadi, berhentilah membuatmu terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Sasuke-kun. Kau sungguh jahat! Kau tega sekali padaku. Memangnya apa salahku padamu sehingga kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" teriak Sakura mulai terisak. Ia tak ingin semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Sakura tak ingin usahanya berakhir sampai disini saja.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa yang telah kau perbuat." Desis Sasuke peahen melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lemas sambil terisak tanpa mempedulikan pandangan para pengunjung café itu.

* * *

><p>Kini sampailah Sasuke di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar lebih cepat. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraba dada sebelah kiri, merasakan setiap detak jantungnya seraya menghela napas. Sasuke berupaya menenangkan dirinya dan mulai melangkah memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara tawa ceria dari halaman samping rumah yang bergaya khas Jepang. Suara tawa Hinata dan seorang anak kecil yang di yakini Sasuke adalah putranya. Betapa senangnya Sasuke bisa mendengar suara ceria itu, tapi bersamaan dengan itu membuatnya sedih karena tidak bisa merasakannya secara langsung bersama-sama dengan mereka.<p>

Pria tampan itu melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju halaman samping yang mudah ia lalui tanpa sepengetahui dari pemilik rumah. Matanya menatap lembut pada dua orang yang menjadi relung hatinya yang sedang bersendau gurau membuat sore itu yang nampak melelahkan bagi Sasuke menjadi sore hari yang begitu indah.

"Hinata..Kyosuke.."panggil Sasuke dengan lembut seraya perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sasuke." Ujar Hinata diam terpaku menghentikan aktivitasnya begitu melihat sosok pria yang dirindukannya.

Sementara Kyosuke heran melihat ibunya berhenti menggodanya. Ia alihkan pandangannya mengikuti pandangan Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit bingung mendapati Sasuke ada disana tapi Kyosuke tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang melihat sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sasu-jiichan!" seru Kyosuke sambil berlari dengan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju Sasuke dan langsung memeluk kaki kanan Sasuke.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata merenyitkan matanya dengan heran melihat keakraban Kyosuke pada orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, mengingat mereka baru bertemu sekali saja. Bisa dibilang itu karena ikat batin seoang anak pada ayahnya. Sasuke sendiripun heran dengan tingkah polah anak itu.

"Jiichan, kenapa bisa tahu lrumahku?" tanya Kyosuke sambil menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya berwarna hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm…karena aku rindu pada Kyosuke-chan." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang tentulah tak bisa di mengerti oleh Kyosuke maksud dari ucapannya itu. Lalu Sasuke langsung mengangkat Kyosuke dalam gendonganya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengarnya. Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin? Ia bukan orang yang bisa merindukan seseorang dengan mudah pada orang yang tidak akrab dengannya terlebih lagi ini pada seorang anak kecil. Lalu, senyum itu? Apa maksudnya? Apakah…? Banyak spekulasi yang terngiang di pikiran Hinata, kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, sikap anehnya dan lalu ucapannya itu.

"Kok bisa?" kata Kyosuke bingung dengan wajah polosnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"karena rindu bisa melakukan hal apapun. Seperti aku bisa datang ke sini dan melakukan apa yang selama ini sangat ingin aku lakukan." Jawab Sasuke lembut sambil menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Kyosuke semakin bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. "lalu, apa yang ingin Jiichan lakukan?"

"Aku ingin…" Sasuke memberi jeda. "….ingin meminta maaf dan meminta kesempatan pada ibumu dan wanita yang selama ini aku cintai."

Hinata kembali terbelalak dan terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang diluar dugaan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memohon sesuatu pada Hyuuga Hinata. Kemana harga diri yang selalu di utamakan oleh para Uchiha. Dan tentulah kembali mengenai bahwa hal itu bua sikap Sasuke yang selama ini Hinata kenal.

"Kyo-chan bermainlah dengan Hana-baachan." Pinta Hinata yang langsung dituruti oleh Kyosuke.

"hai' kaa-chan.."

Hening. Itulah yang menyelimuti mereka sejak sepeninggal Kyosuke. Hinata terdiam dengan menundukkan kepala, ia merasa canggung duduk di samping Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri demikian, diam menatap lurus ke depan. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di bangku teras halaman samping dengan di seguhi taman yang tertata rapi.

Hening. Masih saja hening, tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Sementara matahari perlahan membenamkan wujudnya dari pandangan. Langit sore perlahanpu mulai berganti dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak duduk bersama-sama. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan waktu itu. Mungkin karena ada Sakura, Mikoto dan juga Kyosuke.

* * *

><p>"A-apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata membuka suasana baru dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar. Kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain di pangkuannya.<p>

"Seperti yang kau dengar tadi. Aku minta maaf. Aku-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Jadi sebaiknya kau kembali saja." Ucap Hinata cepat memotong perkataan Sasuke. Ucapannya terdengar dingin dan tak ada rasa gugup ataupun bergetar.

"Hinata…"

"Pergilah sebelum ayahku datang." Sahut Hinata masih dengan nada dingin dan mulai berajak pergi. Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya dengan menahan tangan kirinya.

"Setidaknya dengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Aku mohon." Hilang sudah harga diri yang di agungkan seorang pria Uchiha. Tak ada lagi harga diri, gengsi, sikap acuh yang biasa melekat pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Semua demi Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata pun kembali ke posisi semula, duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku tidak bersikap baik padamu, mungkin terlambat mengatakannya dan sangat sulit dipercaya. Tapi aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku sangat ingin mengatakan sejak lama tapi apa dayaku. Maka dari itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya meski terdengar tidak mungkin memperbaiki kaca yang sudah pecah.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menderita selama ini. Melahirkan dan membesarkannya seorang diri, betapa perih dan sakitnya mengetahui itu. Aku…aku…." Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah, berlutut di depan Hinata seraya menggenggam kedua tanga Hinata. Hinata sendiri terhentak dan membelalakkan matanya. Berarti benar dugaannya. Sasuke sudah tahu mengenai kebenaran akan diri Kyosuke.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menahan tangisnya. Hinata kembali tersentak dengan tindakan Sasuke. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Ini tak seperti Sasuke yang Hinata kenal. Kesimpulan yang pasti bahwa Sasuke berubah.

"Sasuke…"lirih Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan berbagai rasa bercampur aduk di hatinya.

Ia sangat ingin memeluk pria itu, ingin mengatakan segala hal yang berkecamuk di hati dan pikirannya. Tapi egonya sulit tuk melakukannya. Terlebih lagi nampak bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat. Menyayangkan kedatangan Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini.

"hiks…Hinata. Aku…aku sangat mencintaimu."

DEG!

Seketika Hinata membeku dan terbelalak mendengar penyataan Sasuke. 'ia mencintaiku? Benarkah?' pikirnya. Lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah seorang Sasuke menangis di hadapannya. Hinata tak pernah mendapati Sasuke menangis, tidak pula saat kematian putra pertama mereka, Minoru. Aneh memang.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata mulai mempertanyakan kenapa Sasuke menangis di hadapannya dan kenapa di saat Minoru meninggal, Sasuke tidak meneteskan sedikitpun air mata dan raut muka tetap sama. Dingin dan datar. Bagaimanapun Minoru adalah anaknya. Sikap Sasuke saat itu sangat berbeda ketika tahu Hinata sedang mengandung dan melahirkan Minoru. Itu membuat Hinata sakit dan sulit tuk memaafkannya meski cinta masih melekat dihatinya.

"Hentikan..berhentilah menangis." tukas Hinata dengan napas yang terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sekuat mungkin ia tak ingin ikut menangis.

* * *

><p>"Hinata." Lirih Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung mata Pale Purple Hinata.<p>

"Kenapa kau menangis di hadapanku? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi. Jadi apa yang kau mau dariku?" Hinata tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Suaranya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke diam terpaku seraya melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Sasuke merasa tertohok mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Bukan begitu…."

"Pulanglah. Jangan membuang waktumu yang berharga disini." Desis Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya.

Tepat baru beberapa langkah sebuah pelukan menahannya. Yah, Sasuke menahannya dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri tapi semakin mencobanya, pelukan itu semakin kuat.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…aku.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa masalahmu padaku? Tidak cukupkah kau telah melukaiku?"

"Hinata…maafkan aku. Aku sungguh bodoh dan… sangat menyesal. Apa yang harus aku lakukakn agar kau mau mempercayaiku? "

"Baka! Baka! Baka!..hiks..hikss…semuanya sudah terlambat!"air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Tenaga tak bisa memberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Kaki-kakinya pun perlahan mulai terasa lemas.

Lalu tak lama kemudian terdengar suara berat yang tak asing di telinga Hinata bahkan bisa di bilang cukup akrab di telinganya.

"Hinata."

TBC

Sebelumnya terima kasih tuk reviewnya...

Gomen gak bisa membalasnya satu persatu...atas saran dan kritiknya, serta yang sudah mengalert fict ni...hountou ni arigato gozaimasu...

silahkan simak terus fict ni semoga berkenan di hati para reader sekalian...

kembali...Mohon Reviewnya...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BECAUSE I MISS YOU

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings  
>Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You<br>Disclaimer : Masashi K.  
>Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt<br>Pair : HinaSasu  
>Warning : Ooc, Au and etc<p>

Sebelumnya Ai mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview

thank you for :

Mikky-sama

Rozu Aiiru

Yukio Hisa

Lavender Hime chan

Pasta gigi Gum

SuHi-18

Okajima

KatesCalifornia

dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

Gomen baru update neh...

Happy Reading...

"Kenapa?Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?Tidak cukupkah kau telah melukai dan menhancurkanku?Kenapa?"

"Hinata…maafkan aku. Aku sungguh bodoh dan… sangat menyesal. Apa yang harus aku lakukakn agar kau mau mempercayaiku? "

"baka! Baka! Baka!..hiks..hikss…semuanya sudah terlambat!"airmata sudah membasahi pipinya. Tenaga tak bisamemberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Kaki-kakinya pun perlahan mulai terasa lemas.

Lalutak lama kemudian terdengar suara berat yang tak asing di telingaHinata bahkan bisa di bilang cukup akrab di telinganya.

"Hinata."

* * *

><p>Kembali terkejut dan membelalakan matanya. Siapa yang bias menduga sebelumnya dan tentu sajaHinata tak mengira sebelumnya bahwa pemilik suara berat nan khas itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya bahkan bisa di katakana merupakan orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Begitu melihat sang pemiliksuaraitu, Hinata cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berlari kecil menghampiri sosok itu sambil menghapus jejak air matanya dan raut wajahnya pun ikut berubah. Sangat kontras dengan yang menghampiris osok yang merupakan adalah seorang pria tampan nan tinggi dengan senyum manisnya.<p>

"Gaara-kun…"lirih Hinata tepat saatia berada di hadapan pria bernama Gaara itu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertautan di depan dadanya.

"Kau…menangis?"Tanya Gaara dengan lembut seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hinata yang masih nampak. "Dan…siapa laki-laki itu?" lanjutnya seraya menatap tidak suka pada Sasuke yang memperhatikan sikap mereka dengan penuh tanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa…kau masuklah dulu. Kyo-chan sedang bermain dengan Hana-chan." Ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan emosi Gaara yang mulai tersulut melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya berada dirumah Hinata. Rumah calon istrinya.

What?

Calon istrinya?

Yups…ya memang dalam kurun waktu lima tahun belakangan ini Hinata sedang dekat dengan seorang pria dan tiga bulan yang lalu status Hinata sudah sebagai calon istri seorang eksekutif muda bernama Sabaku Gaara. Yang lebih tepatnya Hinata di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan putra teman lamanya sewaktu di universitas. Dan sosok Gaara yang santun, berpendirian kuat, dan bertanggung jawab membuat Hyuuga Hiashi, selaku ayah Hinata menyukai pemuda tersebut dan ingin menjadikannya sebagai menantunya serta ayah Kyosuke.

Dan bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menerimanya begitu saja mengingat bahwa dia masih mencintai mantan suaminya dan bukan berarti Hinata menerminya begitu saja. Ia tidak sepenuhnya menerima perjodohan tersebut. Memang disisi lain Kyosuke butuh kebahagian dari seorang ayah dan Hinata tidak bisa menampik kenyataan itu. Namun, bagi dirinya sendiri Hinata tak bisa menerimanya karena hatinya masih terpaut oleh orang lain dan jika menerimanya begitu saja maka akan berakhir dengan menyakiti Gaara. Demikian pula dengan Gaara tak ingin memaksa dan menyakiti Hinata. Oleh karena itu, mereka sepakat untuk mengawalinya dengan sebuah pertemanan.

Kembali pada Sasuke yang geram di buatnya melihat kedekatan Hinata dengan pria berambut merah dengan ukiran aneh di dahinya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang telah menorehkan luka yang dalam pada Hinata sehingga Hinata membencinya, kesal pada kedekatan Hinata dan pria berambut merah yang tak jelas asal usulnya –itu menurut Sasuke- , serta senyum manis yang di berikan kepada pria aneh itu dan pada dirinya Hinata bersikap acuh.

* * *

><p>Setelah Hinata mengantar masuk Gaara. Ia langsung mengahampiri Sasuke yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.<p>

"Kau pulanglah. Hari sudah mulai larut." Tukas Hinata terdengar dingin.

"Kau mengusirku? Karena pria aneh itu? Hekh…lucu sekali." Desis Sasuke terdengar sarkatis.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan. Jadi, pulanglah sebelum kau membuat keributan lagi." Ucap ketus Hinata seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

Sambil mengeram kesal, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang membelakanginya. Ia memang kesal karena Hinata mengusirnya tapi Sasuke lebih kesal lagi melihat keakraban Hinata dengan pria berambut merah bernama Gaara terlebih lagi dengan sambutan hangat Hinata pada pria itu. Sungguh membuat geram dan memukul pria aneh itu karena berani mendekati wanitanya.

Wanitanya?

Apa tidak salah?

Yah..hanya pikiran sepihak dari seorang Sasuke saja. Begitu kesalnya Sasuke sehingga membanting pintu mobilnya dan menancap gas dengan kecepatan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

* * *

><p>"Gaarla-jiichan!" seru Kyosuke begitu melihat Gaara di ambang pintu ruang keluarga. Kyosuke langsung menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Gaara dan memeluk kedua kaki Gaara.<p>

"Kyo-chan." Sahut Gaara langsung menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyosuke dan memeluk bocah mungil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Aku rlindu Gaarla-jiichan." Seru Kyosuke senang dengan snyum melar terpantri di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku juga."lirih Gaara singkat dengan senyum tipis. Gaara memang menyayangi bocah itu tapi Gaara bukanlah orang yang bisa menampakkan perasaannya dengan mudah.

"Kyo-chan…jangan menganggu Gaara-jiichan." Lirih Hinata menghampiri mereka dengan senyum tipis nan manis.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kyosuke dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kecewa.

"Gaara-jiichan sangat lelah. Setelah Gaara-jiichan istirahat, baru Kyo-chan boleh bermain dengan Gaara-jiichan. Mengerti?" tutur Hinata lembut seraya mengelus kepala putra tercintanya.

"Benarlkah itu?"

Gaara hanya menyahutnya dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyosuke turun dari gendongan Gaara.

"Gomen ne.."lirih Gaara seraya mengelus puncak kepala Kyosuke.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Sakura terus saja ber jalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan kiri menopang dagunya dan tangan kanannya menopang tangan kiri. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang berpikir. Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan?<p>

"Hei forehead! Berhenti mondar-mandir seperti itu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Aku sangat lelah meski hanya melihatnya saja." Seru Ino, gadis cantik berambut pirang sahabat Sakura sedang duduk di sofa dengan majalah fashion di pangkuannya.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berpikir." Sahut Sakura menatap agak tajam ke arah Ino yang kembali focus pada majalahnya.

"Berpikir apa? Tentang Uchiha itu?"

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mencari cara agar Sasuke-kun tetap menjadi milikku. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dan kau harus membantuku, Ino."

"Aku? Tidak salah? Aku sudah tak mau mengikuti cara kotormu, Sakura. Dan lebih baik kau akhiri saja permainanmu itu, aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kau tak mengerti perasaanku. Terserah kau tak mau membantuku tapi jangan berharap aku menghentikan semua yang sudah ku mulai."

"Bodoh. Kau sungguh bodoh, Sakura. Pada akhirnya kau akan menyesal dan tersakiti terlebih kau akan menyakiti orang-orang yang tak bersalah."

"Jika kau memang tak mau membantuku kenapa kau masih saja ada disini, aku muak mendengar omong kosongmu."

"Terserah!" Ino langsung bergegas pergi dengan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Ia kesal pada sikap Sakura dan terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai teman dekatnya, Ino tak mampu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa cara yang di tempuhnya salah besar dan beresiko sangat besar. Semakin lama Ino merasa tak mengenal sosok Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal. Sakura yang sekarang sangat berbeda jauh. Untuk sekian kalinya Ino berusaha menyakinkan Sakura untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan mengembalikannya pada pasangan Sasuke yang sebenarnya, Hinata.

TBC

Apakah agak pendek chap ini? kalo ada unek-unek mengenai fic ini silahkan di keluarkan dari pada terus disimpan dihati. heehehe...

Minna-san REVIEW PLEASE...^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au and etc

Happy Reading

"Terserah!"Ino langsung bergegas pergi dengan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Ia kesal pada sikap Sakura dan terutama pada dirinya sendiri. Sebagai teman dekatnya, Ino tak mampu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa cara yang di tempuhnya salah besar dan beresiko sangat besar. Semakin lama Ino merasa tak mengenal sosok Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal. Sakura yang sekarang sangat berbeda jauh. Untuk sekian kalinya Ino berusaha menyakinkan Sakura untuk melepaskan Sasuke dan memulai hidup baru.

* * *

><p>Dilain pihak Sasuke terus menggeram tidak jelas selama perjalanan menuju apartement mewahnya. Pikirannya sudah sibuk mengurusi masalah kantor, masalah perasaannya terhadap Hinata, masalah dirinya yang tampak semakin sulit untuk lepas dari belenggu gadis Haruno dan sekarang di tambah dengan kedatangan seorang pria berambut merah yang mengalih perhatian Hinata.<p>

Sesungguhnya, melihat kejadian pengusirannya dan kedatangan pria itu, Sasuke merasa jarak untuk kembali pada Hinata semakin bertambah jauh. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi, pikir Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mengatasi semua masalahnya terutama membuat Sasuke tetap berada di sisinya dan membuat keluarga Uchiha mau mendukungnya. Ia bertekat membuat mereka melupakan sosok Hinata yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha tapi tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.<p>

Dengan langkah angkuhnya Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya berwarna merah menyala. Tak sedikitpun senyum manis terukir diwajah ayunya setiap datang sapaan ramah dari para pelayan. Kepalanya berdiri tegak dan hanya memberi tatapan sinis pada pelayan itu. Dengan langkah sepat dan sebuah amplop besar di tangan kanannya, Sakura terus melangkah jauh ke dalam rumah mewah itu menuju halaman belakang dimana sang nyonya Uchiha biasa menghabiskan waktu sorenya.

"Konbanwa…baa-san." Ucap Sakura berusaha terdengar ramah tapi yang terdengar hanya sapaan ketus yang keluar dari bibinya.

"Oh! Konbanwa, Sakura-san. Ada perlu apa repot-repot datang kesini? Kalau ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia belum pulang dan sepertinya Sasuke akan lembur." Sahut Mikoto ramah namun terdengar sinis. Beliau memang tidak suka dengan sikap pribadi Sakura.

"Aku kesini tidak untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tampaknya aku tak perlu basa-basi lagi. Aku kesini hanya meminta dukunganmu dan menasihati Sasuke untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam."

"Apa yang telah diperbuatnya sehingga kau bersedia datang kesini?"

"Sederhana saja. Aku ingin Sasuke tetap mau menjalani pernikahannya denganku sesuai rencana. Dan kau harus bisa meyakinkannya."

"Aku selalu menghargai keputusan anakku meskipun itu harus membatalkan hubungannya denganmu, Nona Haruno. Jadi, kau salah mencari orang."

Sakura sangat geram mendengar tutur kata dari seorang Mikoto. Sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin terpancing begitu saja, toh nantinya mau tidak mau Mikoto akan menjadi ibunya kelak. Salura perlahan mencoba mengatur napas dan emosinya.

"Oh ya? Apa kau bisa seyakin itu setelah melihat ini?" tanya Sakura dengan ketus seraya meneyerahkan amplop besar warna coklat itu ke hadapan Mikoto.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya dan akan ku pastikan kau akan merubah ucapanmu."

Mikotopun menuruti ucapan Sakura dengan melihat isi dari amplop besar itu. Seketika air mukanya berubah drastic.

"Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini?" tanya Mikoto terdengar marah namun sebisa mungkin ia bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jika berkas-berkas ini tersebar ke media, apa yang akan terjadi pada perusahaan dan terutama pada keluarga Uchiha? Bisa kau tebak sendiri. Pilihan ada di tanganmu." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum liciknya.

"Kau mengancamku? Oh ya ampun, kau sungguh wanita rubah! Berani sekali kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengancamku. Itu tidak akan bisa, bermimpilah." Tukas Mikoto serasa merobek-robek berkas itu.

"Hekh! Percuma saja kau merobeknya karena aku memiliki backupnya. Keputusan ada ditanganmu dan Sasuke."

"KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" bentak seorang pria yang sudah berdiri tegak dan dari matanya tersirat kemarahan di belakang Sakura.

Tak bisa di sangkal lagi Sakura terlonjak kaget tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan. Ia tahu siapa yang membentaknya itu. Perlahan Sakura menengok kearah belakangnya dan melihat sosok yang membuatnya takut itu. Dan begitu melihat sosok itu sepenuhnya, Sakura merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia sulit mengucapkan sesuatu, barang sekata saja itu terasa sulit baginya.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke.."lirih Mikoto langsung menghimpiri sosok anaknya yang terlihat sangat marah.<p>

"Sss..Sasu-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengancam ibuku? Berani sekali kau! HAH!"desis Sasuke menekan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang terlihat agak bergetar ketakutan.

"D-dengarkan aku dulu-"

"KAU! Sudah kukatakan hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jadi jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku dan keluargaku. Dan sekali-kali kau mencoba mengancam.!" Lanjut Sasuke semakin geram dengan tingkah kekanakan Sakura.

"AA! Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tak mau mengerti juga. Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menyetujuinya!" tukas Sakura dengan suara agak keras dan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Terserah kau. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini selagi aku memintamu baik-baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, aku pergi. Dan kita lihat, siapa yang akan menyesal. Seberapa bisa mempertahankan perusahaan dan harga diri mu yang tinggi itu."

Sakura pergi dengan bersurai air mata yang cepat-cepat ia hapus sebelum menampakkan di pipi putihnya itu. Nampak Sakura tidak main-main dengan ucapannya itu. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dan sudah cukup ia mengemis-ngemis cinta pada Sasuke. Sakura bertekat bahwa keluarga Uchiha akan menerima ganjarannya terutama Sasuke. Sakura melangkah angkuh menuju mobilnya dengan mengepal tangannya erat-erat.

Sementara itu Mikoto berdiri di belakang Sasuke dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, antara khawatir, sedih, benci dan takut. Beliau khawatir dan takut kalau Sakura tidak main-main dengan ancamannya itu. Mikoto sedih melihat nasib putranya seperti ini.

"Sasuke… bagaimana jika ucapan Sakura benar adanya?" lirih Mikoto.

"Kaa-san jangan cemas, aku akan mengatasinya. Sekarang lebih baik, kaa-san istirahat saja,hm?"

"Baiklah. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

"hn."

* * *

><p>Disebuah kedai kopi yang terlihat apik dan minimalis dengan corak warna coklat dan krem kuning gading. Terlihat seorang pria tampan sedang duduk bersama seorang wanita cantik. Suasana terlihat sangat serius sekali. Sesekali sang pria meminum kopi hitamnya dan tampak ia sedang berpikir.<p>

"Bagaimana?" tanya sang wanita.

"Apa? Kopinya? Lumayan." Jawab ringan sang pria.

"Errr..bukan itu."

"Aku tahu. Apakah itu saja rencanamu?"

"Iya dan aku butuh bantuanmu sehingga semuanya bisa berjalan lebih baik. Dan kau sendiri bisa mendapat keuntungannya."

"Apa keuntungannya buatku?"

"Grr…jangan membuatku kesal, sepupu."

"Berhenti memanggilku 'sepupu'."

"Baiklah…jadi bagaimana Gaara? Ini semua juga untuk kelangsungan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Hinata. Kau tak ingin membiarkannya kembali pada mantan suaminya, kan? Maka dari itu bantulah aku tuk menjalankan rencana ini."

Pria tampan yang di panggil Gaara itu terdiam, tak merespon sang wanita yang sebelumnya memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan 'sepupu' itu. Gaara masih berpikir. Memang sudah beberapa kali ia membantu rencana sang wanita sehingga ia bisa melangkah seperti ini dan untuk kali ini Gaara tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang cukup riskan di hidupnya.

"Hhh…akan kulakukan sebisaku, Sakura. Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Jangan sakiti Hinata dan keluarganya."

"Siap."

Dari percakapan itu bisa dilihat sang wanita itu adalah Sakura. Ia tersenyum bangga bahwa Gaara menyetujui dan bersedia membantu menjalankan rencana 'kotor'nya.

"Aku pergi."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji."

"Janji apa?"

"…."

"Kencan? Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dan bersikaplah seperti ayahnya yang baik."

Gaara hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan menggodanya. Tak lama, Gaarapun pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dengan sedang senang tuk melancarkan serangannya. Sakura sudah tak mau lagi memberi belas kasihan terhadap orang-orang yang sudah melukai hatinya dan melupakan pengorbanannya.

* * *

><p>"Kaa-chan..!"seru Kyosuke seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan makan siang mereka.<p>

"Kyo-chan..hati-hati, jangan berlari-lari." Ucap lembut Hinata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyosuke.

"Gomen…tapi Kaa-chan, apa benarl Gaarla jii-chan mau datang?"

"Yups. Kenapa? Kyo-chan senang?"

"Hai.! Tapi…" Kyosuke menjawab dengan riang namun tiba-tiba terlihat murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Coba saja yang datang itu Sasu jii-chan." Gumam Kyosuke pelan tapi Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hinata semakin pilu dan sedih mendengar kata-kata Kyosuke yang lebih menginginkan kedatangan Sasuke. Ini membuatnya sulit untuk berbuat apa-apa. Di sisi lain ia senang putranya bisa lebih menyayangi Sasuke ketimbang Gaara, meski Kyosuke sendiri tidak tahu kalau Sasuke adalah ayahnya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia sedih karena membiarkan Kyosuke tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah dan fakta penyebab semua ini bisa terjadi.

"Kyo-chan.."

"Gomen…Kaa-chan. "

Hinata menumpukan tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya agar menyamai tingginya dengan Kyosuke seraya memegang kedua bahu bocah kecil itu dengan senyum manis nan hangat terukir di bibir Hinata.

"Sasu jii-chan tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk. Dan karena Gaara jii-chan akan datang jadi Kyo-chan harus terlihat gembira seperti biasanya ya…Kyo-chan paham?"

"Hai." Kyosuke menganggukkan kepala dan kembali tersenyum manis menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang bersih.

"Anak pintar." Ucap Hinata seraya memeluk hangat putranya dan kemudian mencium pipi chubby bocah itu.

TING TONG….TING TONG…

Tak lama terdengar suara bel pintu rumah berdendang. Dengan semangat Kyosuke menghampiri pintu depan rumah dan berencana tuk membukanya tapi sudah kedahuluan oleh salah seorang pelayan.

Ketika pintu besar berdaun dua itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria tinggi dan tampan. Seketika senyum cerah Kyosuke berubah drastis. Berubah menjadi semakin cerah, sosok pria yang di harapkannya pun muncul di hadapannya. Dengan riang dan gembiranya, Kyosuke langsung menubruk sosok itu dan memeluk pria tersebut. Sontak pria itupun menyambutnya dengan hangat di pelukannya.

"Kyo-chan."

* * *

><p>Kyosuke terus memeluk leher pria itu. Serasa sekali ingin melepas rindunya yang sudah lama terpendam.<p>

"Kyo-chan."

"jii-chan…aku sangat menrlindukanmu. Kenapa barlu datang sekarlang?"

"Hm..Gomenasai ne…aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Kyo-chan jadi anak baik, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Mendengar suara keributan di ruang tamu, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju pusat keributan tersebut. Hampir beberapa lagi ia bisa mendekati mereka, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Reflex Hinata menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang bermain dengan putranya.

"Sasuke-kun.."gumamnya tak percaya melihat sosok pria itu sekarang sedang bermain gembira dengan putranya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Sontak saja Hinata tambah terkejut dan memacu detak jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa selalu bersamaan seperti ini?

TBC

thank you very much for you all...

sungguh nggak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi selain terima kasih atas kritik serta sarannya dan bagi yang sudang mengreview dan alert favorite.

sebenarnya ini masih dalam tahap pembelajaran dan sudah ada yang suka. jadi Ai ucapkan terima kasih dan acungan jempol tuk kalian semua.

Dan Maaf kalau chap ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman...harap dimaklumi karena lagi banyak kegiatan di luar neh..jadi seadanya deh..*sesi curhat yang tak berarti. anggap saja angin lalu*

Minna-san arigato gozaimasu...

selanjutnya...

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya lagi ya...^ ^v


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au and etc

Happy Reading

Mendengar suara keributan di ruang tamu, Hinata langsung bergegas menuju pusat keributan tersebut. Hampir beberapa lagi ia bisa mendekati mereka, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Reflex Hinata menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, terkejut melihat sosok yang sedang bermain dengan putranya.

"Sasuke-kun.."gumamnya tak percaya melihat sosok pria itu sekarang sedang bermain gembira dengan putranya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arah mereka. Sontak saja Hinata tambah terkejut dan memacu detak jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kenapa selalu bersamaan seperti ini?

* * *

><p>"Hinata. Kyo-chan." Panggil Gaara seraya melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan selangah demi selangkah, langkah kakinya mendekati tempat Hinata berdiri dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.<p>

Hinata semakin gundah jikalau dua laki-laki itu dipertemukan kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi? kenapa di saat yang bersamaan mereka harus datang? Oke, Gaara datang sesuai dengan janjinya tapi Sasuke? Tanpa di undang dan pemberitahuan Sasuke menampakkan sosoknya di kediaman Hyuuga. Ditambah lagi kedatangannya itu disambut hangat oleh Kyosuke. Sungguh demi langit dan bumi beserta isinya, Hinata tidak berharap akan mengalami situasi seperti ini. Mungkin ia memang tak mengharapkannya tapi suatu saat dua pria tampan itu akan bertemu dan mengalami perang dingin.

Baiklah, memang sebelumnya Sasuke dan Gaara sudah bertemu tapi seketika itu Hinata langsung mengusir Sasuke sehingga tak ada salam hangat atau 'say hai' di antara mereka. Cukuplah kekhawatiran Hinata sampai disini mengingat pada kenyataan bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Dari semuanya itu Hinata tak ingin Gaara salah paham meihat sifat cemburu Gaara yang tak di akui oleh Gaara sendiri.

* * *

><p>Tak lama langkah Gaara terhenti setelah tinggal tiga langkah lagi ada di hadapan Hinata. Ia menatap bingung dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di ruang tamu itu. Disisi lain Gaara bertanya-tanya dengan sikap tubuh Hinata yang diam mematung dan disisi lain ia harus kembali melihat sosok pria yang tak disukai keberadaannya.<p>

"Hinata." Panggil Gaara dengan lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata sehingga membuat sang empunya nama kembali pada dunia nyata.

"G-Gaara-kun…"sahut Hinata yang cukup sulit menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan Gaara sendiri tahu itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-ah..tidak apa-apa, k-kau sudah datang."

"Hmm…"Gaara menghela napas panjang. "Dia…datang lagi?"

"A-ano…E-eto…G-Gaara-kun." Hinata kembali bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

"Hm..sudahlah, kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku sudah tahu." Lirih Gaara singkat seraya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, mencoba menenangkan hati pujaannya itu.

"K-kau tahu? Tapi..b-bagaimana bisa?"

"Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pengusaha muda yang sukses dari keluarga Uchiha. Aku benarkan, Uchiha-san?" ucap Gaara menatap Sasuke yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Kyosuke.

Bukan berarti selama perbincangan Gaara dan Hinata, Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Tentu pasti Sasuke mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menjauhkan pria berambut merah itu dari Hinata sekarang juga terlebih lagi ketika Gaara sedang mengelus puncak kepala Hinata. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali memukul pria tersebut namun niatnya urung dilakukan karena Sasuke tak ingin membuat situasi bertambah runyam dan sehingga Hinata semakin membencinya. Itulah yang di pikirkan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Dan ketika mendengar namanya disebut Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara dan Hinata.

"Dan siapa yang tak mengenal pewaris utama perusahaan Sabaku Group." Tukas Sasuke terdegar dingin dan datar.

Kedua pria itu saling memandang dengan penuh arti dan pikirannya masing-masing. Bukan hanya itu saja, secara seksama pandangan mereka seakan berubah menjadi pandangan membunuh dan kebencian, atau bahasa yang sedang menjadi tren adalah pandangan Deathglare.

"Em..sudahlah. Gaara-kun, kau duduk saja dulu. Biar aku ambilkan minuman dan cemilan." Suara lembut Hinata memecahkan suasana yang tegang itu.

Dan untuk Kyosuke sendiri, ia merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran dua orang laki-laki yang di sukainya.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan blus berwarna krem sedang duduk sambil mengetukkan bolpoin di meja kerjanya.<p>

"Sudah, nona." Jawab sang pria yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagus. Pada rapat Dewan Direksi dan para pemegang saham nanti, kita harus memulainya."

"Baik, nona Sakura."

"Kau kembalilah bekerja, Sugeitsu."

Pria yang dipanggil dengan Sugeitsu pergi meninggalkan sang atasan yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura perlahan memutar kursinya menghadap jendela besar yang sebelumnya dibelakanginya. Sakura Nampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja bawahannya dank arena juga akan menjadi langkah awalnya tuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan bertahan dan siapa yang akan jatuh. Hekh…kau lihat saja, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak akan segan lagi menghadapimu. Rasakan akibatnya melukai hati seorang Haruno Sakura." Gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum miring dengan menampakkan seringainya.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Uchiha?" Tanya Gaara sinis begitu Hinata meninggalkan mereka ke dapur.<p>

"Bisa kau lihat sendiri, aku sedang bermain dengan Kyo-chan."jawab Sasuke dengan sinis pula.

"…."Gaara semakin tampak tak senang.

"Dan Kau sendiri, Sabaku. Kenapa pengusaha sibuk sepertimu bisa ada disini?"

"Aku?hehk…aku tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu."desis Gaara seraya duduk samtai di sofa dengan kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang geram dengan jawaban Gaara. Sombong sekali kau bocah, gumam Sasuke dalam hati sambil menatap tajam Gaara yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan Kyosuke.

"Gaara-kun, gomen ne. Kau pasti menunggu lama. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Hinata lembut.

'Sial! Kenapa Hinata bersikap begitu pada bocah merah itu. Dasar sial.'gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"EHMM."

"Oh, Sasuke-san gomen. Silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Hinata.

'Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku Sasuke-san, sedangkan pada bocah itu kau memanggilnya dengan suffiks '-kun'. Apa-apan itu. Dan lihat! Bocah itu pasti sangat senang. Cih! Sial.'geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kyo-chan , apa kau sdah siap berangkat?" tanya Gaara sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyosuke.

"Engm." Sahut Kyosuke dengan anggukan kepala. Wajahnya tampak gembira dan bersemangat.

"A-ano…Sasuke-san, gomenasai. Kami….E-eto.."lirih Hinata. Ia cukup kesulitan untuk mengatakan rencananya pada Sasuke. Hinata merasa kenapa kali ini ia sulit sekali meminta Sasuke pergi, ada rasa tidak nyaman yang mengganjal di hatinya dan ditambah lagi mengingat kekasarannya ketika menguir Sasuke.

"Uchiha sepertinya kau tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena kami akan pergi bersama."ucap Gaara menggantikan Hinata. Gaara sendiri tahu ketidak nyamanan Hinata akan hal tersebut sehingga ia yang mengatakannya.

"Apa?" desis Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sasu Jii-chan, gomenasai. Kita tidak bisa berlmain lebih lama lagi karlena Gaarla jii-chan bejanji kalau harli ini mau mengajakku ke taman bermain."jelas Kyosuke merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin lebih lama lagi bermain dengan Sasuke tapi situasinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

Sementara Sasuke yang merasa bahwa dirinya di usir kembali hanya bisa kesal dalam hati. Memang salahnya yang datang seenaknya tak pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Selain itu, ia juga kesal karena terlambat satu langkah. Lagi-lagi, Sasuke gagal untuk bisa berbicara dengan Hinata dan bermain dengan putranya.

* * *

><p>Siapa yang mengira bahwa Hinata tahu-tahu harus mewakili ayahnya untuk menghadiri rapat pemengang saham di Starlit yang merupakan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Neji, sang kakak sepupu tidak bisa mewakilkan karena ada rapat penting di cabang perusahaan milik Hyuuga dan Hanabi harus menghadiri acara wisuda Konohamaru. Sementara ayahnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi masih ada pekerjaan penting di Korea sehingga tidak menghadiri rapat tersebut.<p>

Maka mau tidak mau Hinata pun menghadiri rapat tersebut dan yang membuatnya heran Gaara pun ikut dalam rapat pemegang saham. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata selama ini memegang beberapa persen saham Starlit dan menjadi salah seorang pemegang saham penting sama dan Hyuuga Hiashi pun termasuk kedalamnya.

Hal yang mengejutkan bertambah bagi Hinata. Haruno Sakura, orang yang Hinata tahu sebagai calon istri Sasuke ikut menghadirinya dan ia terlihat tidak bersama dengan Sasuke, malah terlihat acuh dan tampak berbeda.

* * *

><p>Sebelum acara rapat dimulai Gaara terlihat sedang berdiri dihadapan mesin pembuat kopi otomatis, tampak ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh seseorang.<p>

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Sakura."

"Ini Kopimu."

"Hn."

"Jadi…Apa kau akan melakukannya kan? Aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu."

"Entahlah."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau…"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ucapan Gaara itu sedikit membuat Sakura geram. Ia khawatir rencananya gagal karena Gaara mengurungkan bantuannya tapi siapa yang bisa menebak pikiran sang rambut mereh itu. Yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanya berpikir positif dan meski tanpa bantuan Gaara sekalipun, rencananya akan tetap berjalan. Sakura yakin akan hal itu.

* * *

><p>Diruang rapat. Semua para pemegang saham sibuk berdiskusi dengan rekannya yang lain membicarakan hal yang sangat serius seraya memegang beberapa lembar dokumen di tangan. Mereka terihat gusar dan marah. Entah apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.<p>

Sementara Hinata duduk dengan gusar sambil mengenggam erat kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar semuanya bejalan dengan lancar, melihat situasi ruangan saat ini sedang memanas meski rapat belum dimulai.

"Maafkan aku. Aku datang agak terlambat." Ucap Uchiha Sasuke seraya memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang gusar tapi dengan mudah ia tutupi. Seakan ada hal yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Baiklah kita mulai Rapat Pemegang Saham kali ini. Sebagai awal aku akan-"

"Hai nak, tak usah basa-basi lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya salah seorang pemegang saham berambut Dark Brown yang diketahui bernama Tn. Amakusa seraya membanting dokumen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura lagi. Sejak awal aku sudah merasa bahwa kau tidak becus memimpin perusahaan ini. Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu ini?Hah?" bentak Tn. Sagara yang duduk tak jauh dari Tn. Amakusa.

"Aku rasa Uchiha-san bisa menjelaskannya. Dan sebaiknya kita membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin, bukankah begitu Uchiha-san." Kata Sakura dengan senyum tipis namun lebih terkesan dengan senyum sinis.

Sejak awal yang membuat hati Sasuke gusar adalah keberadaan selah seorang pemegang saham terbesar di Starlit sudah berganti alih kepada Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Masalah seperti ini tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin. Ini masalah serius dan bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris keluarga Uchiha bertingkah memalukan seperti ini. Kau sudah merugikan perusahaan, bagaimana nanti perasaan Alm. Fugaku-san jika mengetahui putranya seperti ini?" tambah Tn. Sagara.<p>

Hinata hanya memandang khawatir melihat situasi dihadapannya terutama pada nasib Sasuke selanjutnya. Ia sangat sedih melihat Sasuke dicerca seperti ini. Sedangkan Gaara hanya melihat dengan seksama.

"Kami tidak mau tahu bagaimanapun kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kata Tn. Amakusa yang langsung di 'iyakan' oleh sebagian peserta rapat yang lainnya.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke mencoba tenang.

"Kau harus mengembalikan dana perusahaan yang telah kau gelapkan dan mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu sekarang juga." Tukas Tn. Sagara.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena secara idak langsung banyak pemegang saham yang mendukung rencananya. Sesaat sesekali Sakura dan Tn. Amakusa serta Tn. Sagara saling memberi isyarat.

Mendengar penyataan dari Tn. Sagara, secara otomatis Sasuke tidak bisa menerima sepenuhnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan yang telah dibangun dengan susah payah oleh ayahnya. Ia tak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Setelah diskusi yang panjang keputusan akhirnya sudah ditetapkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke di izinkan tetap memimpin perusahaan dengan syarat tetap harus mengembalikan dana perusahaan dan menormalkan kembali harga saham yang anjlok. Kembali dengan terpaksa Sasuke menyetujui hal tersebut meskipun ia sama sekali tidak menggelapkan dana perusahaan sepeserpun.<p>

Hinata keluar ruangan rapat didampingi oleh Gaara sementara pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali berada disampingnya, menemaninya, memberi semangat, memeluknya dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Hinata sangat ingin melakukan itu semua tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke jatuh dalam sebuah fitnah yang kejam.

"Hinata."lirih Gaara seraya memegang tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada keperluan. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pegangan tangan Gaara.

"Arigato ne."

Tepat diluar ruang rapat Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa lagi?"tanya Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang sedang ada dihadapan mesin kopi otomatis.<p>

"Mau kopi?"

"Lansung saja."

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Tidak mengatakan apapun saat rapat berlangsung, kukira kau akan memberiku sebuah kejutan."

"Bukankah sudah ada yang lain menggantikanku berbicara."

"Ya memang tapi semuanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Tinggal sedikit lagi Uchiha sombong itu akan jatuh."

"Apa harus seperti ini kau baru puas. Sebaiknya hentikan saja permainanmu."

"Hentikan? Hei apa kau tidak sadar jika aku menghentikannya kau juga akan ikut terbawa dan apa kata Hinata nanti jika mengetahuinya? Kau tidak takut?"

"…."

"…."

Mereka tampak begitu serius berbincang sampai tak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di balik dinding yang tak jauh dari mereka dan mendengar semuanya.

TBC

akhirnya update lagi...semoga chap ini memuaskan teman-teman semuanya...Ai sudah berusaha ngetik sepanjang mungkin..atau mungkin kurang ya?

mungkin kedepannya update tuk chap selanjutnya akan telat lama coz banyak kegiatan yang sedang menunggu. semoga teman-teman masih bertahan tuk membaca fict aneh ini.

Terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya...semuanya Ai terima dengan senang hati...^ ^

Minna-san...di tunggu reviewnya ya...^ ^


	6. Chapter 6

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au, Oc and etc

Hampir saja terlupakan pemberitahuan untuk usia.

Hyuuga Hinata : 28 tahun

Kyosuke : 4 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun

Sabaku Gaara : 32 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 30 tahun

Kenapa Author membuat usia mereka terbilang agak tua?# tapi menurutku itu usia yang masih muda juga sih.# Karena mengingat Hinata dan Sasuke sudah punya anak yang cukup besar.

Happy Reading

Hinata keluar ruangan rapat didampingi oleh Gaara sementara pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Hinata sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali berada disampingnya, menemaninya, memberi semangat, memeluknya dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Hinata sangat ingin melakukan itu semua tapi rasanya sangat sulit. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke jatuh dalam sebuah fitnah yang kejam.

"Hinata."lirih Gaara seraya memegang tangan kiri Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih ada keperluan. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pegangan tangan Gaara.

"Arigato ne."

Tepat diluar ruang rapat Gaara meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Dan tepat saat itu sapu tangan favorit Gaara terjatuh. Hinata yang melihat benda itu jatuh teronggok dilantai ingin mengembalikannya.

"Gaara-kun, sapu tangan-"ucap Hinata mencoba memanggil Gaara kembali namun sang empunya nama sudah menghilang pada belokan sebelah kiri. Mau tak mau Hinata berusaha mengejar Gaara.

"Hahm…seharusnya dia harus lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika benda berharga yang sangat penting itu hilang dan dia tak menyadarinya, pasti akan merepotkan." Gumam Hinata berjalan menuju tempat menhilangnya Gaara dari pandangan Hinata seraya menatap lekat sapu tangan merah marun dihiasi dengan beberapa sulaman kecil hasil karya Hinata.

* * *

><p>Tinggal selangkah lagi Hinata akan berhadapan langsung dengan Gaara. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suatu perbincangan yang menurutnya tidak boleh diganggu. Hinata sedikit heran dengan perbincangan itu yang melibatkan Gaara dan Sakura, bagaimana Gaara bisa mengenal sosok Sakura sementara Hinata sendiri tak pernah membicarakan tentang wanita itu dan begitu pula dengan Gaara sendiri. Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negative tentang hubungan mereka dan terus berpikir positif sehingga perlahan Hinata ingin meninggalkan Gaara yang nampak serius berbicara dengan Sakura dan lagi-lagi niatannya terhenti begitu mendengar nama mantan suaminya menjadi topic pembicaraan.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya memang tapi semuanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana. Tinggal sedikit lagi Uchiha sombong itu akan jatuh."<p>

"Apa harus seperti ini kau baru puas. Sebaiknya hentikan saja permainanmu."

"Hentikan? Hei apa kau tidak sadar jika aku menghentikannya kau juga akan ikut terbawa dan apa kata Hinata nanti jika mengetahuinya? Kau tidak takut?"

…

Hinata terbelalak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apa maksudnya berkata demikian? Apa hubungan Gaara dengan ucapan itu? Dan permainan apa?. Hinata terus berkutat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga ia tetap bertahan dibalik dinding yang tak jauh dari Gaara dan Sakura.

"…."Gaara tidak merespon pertanyaan Sakura. Sejujurnya ia memang takut jika Hinata mengetahuinya dan pergi meninggalkannya serta membencinya. Gaara tak mau kehilangan Hinata. Jujur, Gaara mencintai Hinata dengan tulus, menerima apapun kondisinya bukan cinta yang obsesi. Dan satu hal yang menyadarkan Gaara, selama ia membantu Sakura dan mendapat keuntungan tersendiri apa cintanya pada Hinata akan berubah menjadi cinta obsesi?

"Dari semua rasa sakit yang kuterima dari si brengsek Uchiha membuatku menyadari satu hal. Jangan pernah mempercayai pada seseorang sepenuhnya terutama cinta karena sekali kau tersakiti lukanya akan sangat mendalam. Terutama orang-orang sepertimu, bagi seorang pengusaha tak boleh terlalu percaya pada orang lain."tukas Sakura sesekali meminum kopinya.

"Cih. Kau terlalu naïf dan munafik."

"Whatever. Sebaiknya kau jaga saja wanitamu itu, sewaktu-waktu mungkin ia bisa menggagalkan semuanya."

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkanmu, semua kembali pada ulahmu dan lihat bagaimana hasil akhirnya."

"….."tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Gaara melihat kepergian Sakura sambil mengesap kopinya. Setelah itu ia menghela napas panjang sambil tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "Ya… lihat bagaimana hasilnya. Mungkin semuanya akan berbanding terbalik. Tidak ada yang tahu itu."

* * *

><p>Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang melangkah pergi, Hinata sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan kakinya yang sudah lemas. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar menuturan itu, terlebih lagi kenapa Gaara harus terlibat dalam rencana licik Sakura. Gaara, orang yang dipercayainya bisa berbuat demikian. Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hati Hinata mencelos mengingat penderitaan apa yang akan menimpa Sasuke. Pria yang kasihininya. Tanpa disadari bulir-bulir cairan bening sudah membasahi pipinya.<p>

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat kejadian itu. Namun, apa yang ada dihadapannya begitu Hinata berbalik? Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata. Terlebih air mata itu turun tak terhenti begitu melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya dan hatinya terasa semakin menyesakkan. Memori tentang percakapan yang baru ia dengar terus terngiang di kepala. Terpaksa Hinata harus berlari menghindar dari sosok itu yang terus bertanya mengenai keadaannya itu.

* * *

><p>Langkah Hinata terhenti di atap gedung yang menyajikan semua taman kecil yang indah dan tertata rapi. Lagi-lagi hatinya mencelos merasakan sosok itu menghentikan langkah kecilnya. Masih dalam keadaan terisak, Hinata merasa tak punya keberanian menatap matanya. Mata hitam kelam itu jika saja Hinata menatapnya langsung rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang menyerbu hatinya.<p>

"Hinata… Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Suara itu. Suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Hinata terus bertanya.

'Aku mohon, jangan bertanya.'lirih Hinata dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" lagi-lagi bertanya.

"A-aku…"

"Katakan. Siapa yang- "

"Ss-Sasuke-kun."Hinata langsung menubruk Sasuke, memeluk pria itu dengan erat, menenggelamkan kelapanya dalam dada dibidang itu.

"Hinata."

Sasuke terhenyak tiba-tiba saja Hinata memeluknya erat. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat wanita ini bertingkah seperti ini? Sasuke cukup ragu untuk membalas pelukan itu. Meski ingin sekalipun, ia tak bisa sembarangan lagi memeluk wanita dihadapannya ini. Perlahan Sasuke meraih bahu Hinata, mencoba mendorongnya sedikit tapi pelukan Hinata semakin mengerat.

"A-aku mohon biarkan seperti ini."lirih Hinata seraya mengatur napas dan suaranya agar tak lagi bergetar.

Akhirnya, perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Kalau di izinkan, Sasuke ingin meresapi wangi yang begitu dirindukannya, menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Perlahan Sasuke pun mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin melepaskan sosok Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar sangat merindukan momen seperti. Mungkin bukan hanya itu saja tapi seluruh hari-hari yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Hinata. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Hinatapun demikian.

"Gomen ne."lirih Hinata seraya perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mau tak mau Sasukepun ikut melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatmu menangis?" tanya Sasuke pelan seraya merengkuh wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-aku…" Hinata mencoba melirik ke arah lain. Ia tak ingin mentap langsung mata hitam itu.

"Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga membuatmu menangis dan menghindar dariku tadi. Aku mohon, jangan menutupinya dariku, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke-kun…A-aku…"

Hinata merasa sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya semuanya. Ia tak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin membenci Sakura. Malah Hinata merasa awal kejadian ini adalah salahnya. Salahnya kembali ke negeri ini, salahnya yang menjadi alasan Sasuke memutuskan hubungan dengan Sakura, dan mungkin salahnya juga membuat Gaara terlibat dalam perseteruan ini. Mungkinkah jalan satu-satunya adalah dirinya menghilang dari Konoha dan tidak pernah kembali lagi?

"Sudah, jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya tak apa."lirih Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Hinata dan membawa tubuh wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Yang terpenting, kau jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan sangat sakit jika melihatmu menangis. Tersenyumlah, aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu, aku sangat senang melihatmu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Jangan membuat dirimu terluka lagi. Memang salahku telah membuatmu terluka tapi mulai sekarang jangan biarkan seorangpun yang melukaimu. Aku ingin kau hidup bahagia bersama anak kita. Dan aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kebahagiaanmu meski itu tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melakukannya." Lanjut Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…kau…"

* * *

><p>Langit sudah berubah warna. Suara jangkring sayup-sayup memperdengarkan suaranya. Lampu-lampu jalanan satu-persatu menyalakan cahaya. Suara deru kendaraan terdengar dimana-mana. Begitupun suara deru sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver menghentikan suara lajunya tetpat disebuah kediaman yang terbilang cukup mewah.<p>

"Masuklah. Istirahat yang cukup, jangan banyak berpikir apapun."

"Hmm…kau terdengar seperti seorang dokter."

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar pesan yang keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika melihat tawa kecil dari Hinata, betapa senangnya Sasuke diberi kesempatan melihatnya dan rasa senangnya itu pasti tak akan di tunjukkannya.

"Sudah, jangan meledek. Kyo-chan pasti sudah menunggumu, titip salam sayangku pada anak itu."

"Baik. Terima kasih sudah mengentarku."

"Hn."

Hinata dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan perlahan membuka pintu mobil tapi tiba-tiba…

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Sesuatu terjadi. matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Bibir Sasuke. Memang saat Hinata akan membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke memanggilnya dan langsung menarik pelan lengan Hinata. Dan sekarang bisa di pastikan bagaimana itu terjadi. Sasuke langsung mencium bibir mungil Hinata. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat namun terasa manis.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Hinata. Wajahnya memerah bak sebuah tomat yang sudah masak, matanya terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terjadi begitu cepat.

"Sudah malam. Masuklah."

"E-eh?" Hinata menjadi kikuk saat sudah kembali dalam dunia nyata. Wajahnya masih memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Cepat-cepat Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke saat Hinata tinggal selangkah lagi memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Ya?"

"Good Night. Dan…aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke, kemudian langsung menancap gas dan melesat meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung. Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuat Hinata terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun…dia bilang…"gumam Hinata mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Padahal Hinata sudah dewasa bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra tapi rasanya saat mendengar pengakuan tadi, ia merasa seakan kembali menjadi anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Apa?

Jatuh cinta?

What the-?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan berlari masuk menuju kamarnya, mengacuhkan panggilan dari sang adik. Begitu sampai dikamarnya, Hinata langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bersandar pada daun pintu. Napasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya terus berdetak tak karuan, sudut bibirnya perlahan terasa terangkat dengan sendirinya hingga menampilkan senyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun dan langsung memasak untuk sarapan pagi. Sambil bersenandung kecil, Hinata menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang sudah ia masak. Tampak dari raut wajahnya yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang gembira.<p>

"Nee-chan seperti sedang senang. Ada apa gerangan, ya? Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dari kita. Bukankah begitu Kyo-chan?" ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan Hinata dengan tanggannya yang sedang menggandeng Kyosuke.

"Ah… Ohayou. Kyo-chan sudah bangun." Lirih Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nee-chan, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Tidak biasanya kau segembira ini. Sampai-sampai kemarin malam, aku memanggilmu saja tidak di indahkan."

"G-gomen ne, Hana-chan. Nah, sarapannya sudah siap. Kalian makanlah dulu." Kata Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Hanabi.

"Ish! Menyebalkan. Nanti mau tidak mau, Nee-chan harus menceritakannya padaku."

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

"Kaa-chan…harli ini aku mau berltemu dengan Sasu jii-chan, boleh ya?" pinta Kyosuke tiba-tiba. Baru mengeluarkan suara tapi langsung meminta hal yang mengejutkan terutama Hanabi. Ia sedikit bingung dengan sikap keponakannya ini, kenapa menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke.

"Sasu jii-chan? Bukan Gaara jii-chan?" tanya Hanabi pada Kyosuke yang duduk disamping Hinata.

"Engm!" Kyosuke hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menikmati sarapannya.

"Nee-chan? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"A-ah…Hana-chan. A-no…" Mendengar permintaan Kyosuke dan tatapan tajam Hanabi yang meminta penjelasan membuat Hinata menjadi salah tingkah karena harus membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin malam di mobil sang Uchiha yang menjadi topic pembicaraan pagi ini.

Lalu tiba-tiba…

TING.. TONG.. TING.. TONG..

"B-biar aku yang membuka pintunya." Kesempatan sementara bagi Hinata untuk menghindar dari tatapan Hanabi. Bagaimanapun nanti ia harus menjelaskannya pada Hanabi dan mungkin juga Gaara.

CKLEK

Pintu berdaun dua itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang pria tinggi dan tampan. Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah ketika menatap langsung matanya.

"Ohayou, Hime." Sapa Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Hinata dan langsung menerobos masuk mencari sosok lain di dalam rumah.

"Kyo-chan. Kyo-chan." Panggil Sasuke

Mendengar suara orang yang membuatnya ingin bertemu lagi, Kyosuke langsung berlari mencari sosok yang memanggil namanya.

"Sasu jii-chan!" lantang Kyosuke berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang disambutnya dengan membawa Kyosuke dalam gendongannya dan seraya mengecup pipi chubby sang bocah mungil itu.

Sementara Hanabi yang mengikuti langkah Kyosuke dari belakang itu, menatap heran dan penuh tanya pada tiga orang dihadapannya itu. Untunglah bagi mereka karena ketidak hadiran Neji dan Gaara di antara mereka.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Sudah kau lakukan seperti yang ku perintahkan?" tanya tegas Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang kerjanya.<p>

"Sudah, nona." Jawab Suigetsu dengan penuh hormat.

"Bagus. Selanjutnya sebar berita bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sudah menggelapkan dana perusahaan. Dan kau harus memastikan berita ini tersebar ke sejumlah media."

"Baik."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Suigestu melangkah pergi setelah memberi hormat kepada Sakura dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melihat bagaimana kau mengatasi masalahmu. Hekh, harga saham Starlit perlahan mulai menurun, berita penggelapan dana akan tersebar, selanjutnya dewan direksi pasti sangat geram dan beberapa investor akan membatalkan kerja samanya. Lalu, jatuhlah kau!" Desis Sakura sambil menyeringai dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang telah direncanakan Sakura. Harga saham merosot drastic, berita tentang penggelapan dana sudah tersebar di berbagai jenis media. Dan sekarang Sasuke di hadapi dengan beberapa investor yang berencana membatalkan kerja samanya serta banyak proyek yang tertunda. Sehingga sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke dibuat lembur dan sering membuat rapat dengan investor dan para pejabat penting perusahaan.<p>

Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Pola makan menjadi tidak teratur hingga membuat berat badannya menurun. Sekarang permasalahannya adalah bagaimana mencari investor yang mau menggalangkan dana ke Starlit.

* * *

><p>Mendengar berita tersebut membuat Hinata tambah khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.<p>

"Hinata. Hinata. Apa kau mendengarku?" ucap Gaara menatap bingung dengan keadaan Hinata. Beberapa hari ini, setiap Gaara mengajaknya jalan-jalan, makan malam bersama dan berbincang ringan, Hinata selalu tdak konsentrasi dan memperhatikannya. Seperti saat ini, Gaara mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Eh? Ada apa Gaara-kun?" tanya Hinata kembali dari lamunannya.

"Apa kau hanya akan menatap makananmu?"

"G-gomen ne."

"Ada apa? Apa yang menggangu pikiranmu?"

"T-tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Katakanlah."

"G-Gaara-kun…A-aku…"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Gaara-kun…"

"Hahhm… Aku tahu aku tak mungkin mendapatkan tempat di hatimu dan tak mungkin menggantikan posisi orang itu. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuatmu melupakannya dan membuka hatimu untukku. Namun, sepertinya aku tak bisa. Dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Jika aku teruskan maka akan membuatku semakin sakit dan terlihat bodoh."

"Gaara-kun, b-bagaimana kau?"

"Bodoh jika aku terus berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Gaara seraya tersenyum getir hingga membuat Hinata mengerutkan kening karena heran dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"….aku tahu kalau dia adalah mantan suamimu, dan aku juga tahu kalau kau masih mengharapkannya…" Gaara terdiam memberi jeda dan sesaat menatap mata Hinata. "…kalau kau mau, aku bisa bicara pada ayahmu untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita bahkan meskipun kau menolak aku akan tetap membatalkannya. Aku tak ingin membuatmu tertekan dan menderita bersamaku."

"Gaara-kun! Berhenti bicara omong kosong. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk belajar mencintaimu." Hinata mulai tidak senang dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau memaksamu. Kenyataan bahwa aku sudah sering ditinggalkan dan aku tak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Jadi, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Setidaknya itu yang ku inginkan darimu."

"Gaara-kun…berhenti bicara omong kosong."

"Satu hal lagi. Berjanjilah kau akan bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke dan membesarkan anak kalian dengan baik. Dan kita bisa berteman, kan? Berjanjilah padaku , Hinata."

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menatap Gaara dengan sendu. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan bantahan apapun hingga saat Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata di restoran ini. Hinata merasa sedih tidak bisa membalas perasaan Gaara dan merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya serta merasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu Gaara berbuat hal yang nekat.

* * *

><p>Dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal erat. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja Sakura. Awalnya Sakura kesal karena ada orang yang berani-berani memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin tapi ketika melihat sosok Gaara berdiri dihadapannya, Sakura merubah raut muka dan menyambut Gaara dengan senyuman manisnya.<p>

TBC

Huwaa…Update juga. Perkiraan awalnya takut updatenya telat dan membuat teman-teman jadi bosen sama fict ini karena banyak jadwal baru yang masuk tapi akhirnya bisa di buat teratur lagi deh. Jadi, bisa Update deh. Gomenasai ne…

Oh iya, umur dari pairnya udah Ai cantumin. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Serta lagi-lagi saran dan kritiknya Ai terima dengan senang hati. Nggak menyangka kalau banyak juga yang review. Arigato ne…

Untuk teman-teman yang lain gomen nggak bisa balas reviewnya. Nanti mudah-mudahan Ai bisa balas reviewnya. Dan silahkan ikuti terus kelanjutan ceritanya, Ai nggak tahu fictnya sampai chap berapa. Kira-kira sih mungkin sampai chap 8 atau chap 9 karena sekarang ini baru dimulai konfliknya.

Oke, gimana? Gimana? Apakah memuaskan?

Minna-san, mohon kritik dan sarannya…

Review please…^ ^v


	7. Chapter 7

**BECAUSE I MISS YOU**

Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings

Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Pair : HinaSasu

Warning : Ooc, Au, Oc and etc

Hampir saja terlupakan pemberitahuan untuk usia.

Hyuuga Hinata : 28 tahun

Kyosuke : 4 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun

Sabaku Gaara : 32 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 30 tahun

Thank's to :

Sasuhina-caem, Animea lover Ya-ha, SuHi-18, Mayurima Umeka, Y.C, Erryta, Mizuki Kana, Nao-shi Arisu Caelum, RK-Hime, Inolana WilowShimmer, n, Yukio Hisa, Ika chan, Uciha Athrun, AuthorBimbang, Uchihyuu Nagisa, Mikky-sama, Rozu Aiiru, Lavender Hime-chan, Pasta Gigi Gum, Okajima, KatesCalifornia dan teman-teman lainnya…

Happy Reading

Hinata masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Gaara. Tanpa alasan yang membuatnya mengerti mengapa Gaara memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Apa yang membuat sikapnya berubah demikian. Hinata bisa memahami ucapan Gaara tempo hari, memang salahnya yang belum bisa melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke bahkan mungkin sangat sulit. Tapi mengapa?

Setelah kejadian di restoran itu, beberapa hari ini Hinata sulit tidur dengan nyenyak. Selain permasalahan atas perubahan sikap Gaara, Hinata khawatir dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimana keadaannya, bagaimana keadaan Mikoto? Pasti sangatlah sulit bagi mereka harus menjalankan situasi seperti itu.

…

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah bangun dan langsung disibukkan dengan berbagai macam menu makanan.

"Nee-chan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hanabi heran medapati pemandangan di dapur yang cukup berantakan dan banyak berbagai jenis yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Hm."sahut Hinata singkat tanpa memandang Hanabi.

"Sebenarnya ada acara apa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku ingin mengunjungi Sasuke-kun dan membawakannya makanan ini."

"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau masih berhubungan dengannya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara-nii? Kau menduakannya?" cecar Hanabi penasaran.

Dilain pihak Hanabi sedikit tidak senang kalau Hinata masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke mengingat perlakuan pria itu pada Hinata beberapa tahun lalu tapi di lain pihak pula Hanabi tidak terlalu suka dengan Gaara seperti rasa sukanya pada Sasuke. Namun, semuanya kembali pada Hinata yang menjalaninya. Yang terpenting bagi Hanabi, kakaknya bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya dan yang mencintainya, siapapun itu walau di antara kedua pria itu.

"Gaara-kun…dia memutuskan pertunangan kami. Dan sejujurnya aku masih menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasuke-kun dan ingin menjalin hubungan kembali terutama demi Kyosuke."

"Memutuskan pertunangan? Apa kau yang memintanya?"

"Tidak. Gaara sendiri yang memintanya dan itulah yang membuatku bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Dan ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatiku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tahu? Gaara-kun mengenal Haruno Sakura. Aku belum tahu jelas apa hubungan mereka dan aku belum sempat menanyakannya langsung pada Gaara-kun. Aku tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan begitu saja."

"APA? Gaara-nii mengenal rubah licik itu? Mana mungkin? Tapi bagaimana bisa…."

"Entahlah." Hinata menghela napas panjang seraya menutup beberapa kotak bekal.

"Oh iya, apa Kyo-chan sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata saat melepas apron dari tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya belum. Nee-chan mau membawanya ikut serta?"

"Iya."

"Apa Kyo-chan sudah tahu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-nii sendiri?"

"Hahm…Kyo-chan belum tahu tapi sepertinya dia sudah tahu. Sudahlah, aku mau membangunkan Kyo-chan dan bersiap."

Ya. Hinata tahu bahwa sepertinya Sasuke sudah tah mengenai Kyosuke. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahuinya. Dan itu sudah terbukti dengan ucapan Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata merona hebat karena membuatnya harus mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

….

Sebelum mengunjungi Sasuke di kantornya. Terlebih dahulu Hinata ingin berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha, melihat bagaimana keadaan Mikoto. Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan beliau. Beberapa kali Hinata pernah menghubunginya dan suaranya terdengar lesu dan kurang bersemangat. Hinata memang tak bisa membantu mereka secara materi dan setidaknya yang ia bisa membantu mereka secara moril.

"Kaa-san." Seru Hinata begitu melihat sosok Mikoto yang baru keluar dari dapur. Ia peluk erat wanita paruh baya itu seraya mengelus pelan punggungnya.

"Hinata, anakku." Sahut Mikoto membalas pelukan Hinata

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kaa-san terlihat pucat dan agak kurus."lirih Hinata setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya."sahut Mikoto seraya membawa Hinata ke ruang keluarga.

"Apa maksud Kaa-san?"

Dengan berlinang air mata Mikoto menceritakan semua pada Hinata bagaimana sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dan mencoba mengancamnya hingga tejedilah seperti ini. Sasuke yang hampir lengser dari jabatannya dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan hasil yang sama sekali tidak diperbuatnya bahkan mereka harus kehilangan perusahaan, peninggalan mendiang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kaa-san…"lirih Hinata turut bersedih.

Hinata kembali mengingat percakapan Gaara dengan Sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadi, memang benar bahwa semua adalah perbuatan Sakura. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Gaara? Apa mungkin Gaara ikut terlibat? Hinata mencoba menampik kemungkinan adanya keterlibatan Gaara dalam rencana Sakura. Ia tidak bisa percaya jika semua itu benar adanya. Gaara yang dikenalnya tida mungkin berbuat hina seperti itu.

Setelah menenangkan hari Mikoto, Hinata beranjk pergi menuju perusahaan Starlit. Sementara Kyosuke, dititipkannya pada Mikoto dan memang beliau sendiri pula yang memintanya.

…

Hinata berjalan tenang memasuki gedung Starlit seraya tersenyum menatap bekal makanan yang terbunkus rapi di tangan kirinya. Tepat saat Hinata berdiri di depan lift, ia mendengar sebuah percakapan yang aneh. Gossip mengenai penurunan Sasuke dari jabatannya dan rencana penangkapannya. Sontak membuat Hinata terkejut. Ia berharap itu tak akan terjadi. Dengan langkah cepat, Hinata memasuki lift menuju lantai 10 tempat kantor Sasuke berada. Ia ingin mengkonfirmasi gossip itu.

Beberapa lama kemudian ruang sempit itu membawa Hinata sampai ke lantai 10. Sambil berlari kecil Hinata memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang seraya mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa perjalanan menuju kantor Sasuke, Hinata merasa begitu jauh dan setiap koridorpun terasa semakin panjang. Dan kembali Hinata mendengar kabar keluhan para karyawan yang mengetahui mengenai penggelapan dana. Hinata dapat sedikit berlega hati mendengar hal tersebut bukan berita buruk mengenai Sasuke tapi rasa simpatisan mereka terhadap atasannya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Sebagian dari beberapa divisi bersimpatik terhadap Sasuke dan mereka yakin bahwa tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal serendah itu.

…

Langkah Hinata terhenti begitu ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas unuk seorang pegawai kantor. Itu bukan kantor pegawai biasa tapi kantor sang presiden direktur. Didalam ruangan tampak begitu ramai, terlihat dari tindakan seorang sekretaris yang membawakan beberapa cangkir kopi memasuki ruangan tersebut.

…

"Hinata-san? Kau…ada disini?" tanya sekretaris itu terdengar terkejut melihat keberadaan Hinata dihadapannya.

"Apa kabar, Karin-san? Lama tidak bertemu." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun…bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kudengar kau ada diluar negeri, kau kembali?" ucap Karin masih terkejut seraya membelalakkan matanya sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Y-ya."

"Kau datang untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-san?"

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menunjukkan bungkusan yang ditentengnya. Begitu melihat bungkusan itu, Karin dapat mengerti apa itu. Sudah lama Karin menjadi sekretaris Sasuke bahkan sebelum Hinata menikah dengan Sasuke dulu. Tak heran bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal. Selain itu, Karin merupakan sekretaris yang bisa di andalkan dan dapat dipercaya.

Disamping itu Karin tak percaya melihat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya dan masih dengan senyum manisnya. Selama pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke, Karin cukup berteman dekat dengan Hinata dan begitu pula dengan Sakura yang merupakan teman di bangku kuliah tapi semenjak perceraian Hinata dan Karin tahu bahwa Sakura yang menjadi tunangan atasannya itu, Karin mulai menjauh dari Sakura dan wanita berambut merah itu sangat menyayangkan semua yang terjadi pada Hinata. Meski sikap Karin terkadang angkuh pada Hinata tapi ia lebih suka atasannya berdampingan dengan Hinata ketimbang Sakura.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke-san, kan?"

"Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"Tunggulah seben-"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedang dibicarakan bersama beberapa dewan direksi. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke melihat Hinata berada dikantonya. Seketika yang awalnya wajah Sasuke terlihat penat dan lelah berubah menjadi cerah dan senang. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata masuk ke ruangannya. Sementara Karin hanya terkikik melihat tingakah atasan sekaligus juniornya di bangku kuliah.

…

Sementara itu di gedung lain terlihat seorang pria melangkah dengan tegap memasuki sebuah gedung.

Dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal erat. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerja Sakura dengan sedikit menggebrak pintu. Awalnya Sakura kesal karena ada orang yang berani-berani memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin terutama datang dengan menggebrak pintu ruangannya tapi ketika melihat sosok Gaara berdiri dihadapannya, Sakura merubah raut muka dan menyambut Gaara dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau datang. Duduklah." Sapa Sakura mempersilahkan Gaara duduk. Senyuman manis terus tergambar dibibirnya. Sementara Gaara hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya? Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu keputusanmu dan membuat semuanya tertunda." Lanjut Sakura seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Aku dan Hinata sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." Ucap Gaara.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskannya begitu saja? Apa kau mau Hinata kembali lagi pada Sasuke? Ingat Gaara, sudah berapa lama kau menunggunya dan sudah berup banyak kau berkorban demi dia dan tinggal selangkah lagi Hinata jatuh kepelukanmu tapi kau malah melepaskannya. Kau sungguh bodoh."

"Aku tidak menyesalinya. Dan kenapa harus kau yang marah, Sakura? Aku merelakannya asalkan Hinata dapat bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura memang tak seharusnya marah. Gaaralah yang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata dan Gaaralah yang merelakan wanita cantik itu. Sakura marah bukan karena itu tapi Sakura marah karena Sasuke bisa kembali lagi dengan Hinata.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?"

"Aku…"

…

Sasuke menarik Hinata dengan memegang tangan kiri wanita itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerja Sasuke yang membelakangi jendela besar.

"Kau datang mencariku?"lirih Sasuke menatap langsung mata Hinata. Sementara yang merasa ditatap mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya. Gugup dan malu Hinata rasakan saat Sasuke menatapnya.

"A-aku m-membawakan b-bekal makan s-siang untukmu…"jawab Hinata agak tergagap seraya menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna Purple di meja.

Sasuke terkikik geli melihat wanita dihadapannya itu tergagap. Hinata memang tidak berubah. Pikir Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkusan bekal di hadapannya.

"Arigatou ne…aku sangat rindu dengan masakanmu. Pasti sangat enak."ucap Sasuke seraya membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menampilkan kotak bekal berbahan dari kayu berwarna Dark Brown. Sedangkan Hinata dibuat merona hanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Kau tidak membawa Kyosuke? Aku merindukan anak itu."

"Kyo-chan sedang bersama ibumu."

"Ibuku?"

"I-iya. S-sebelum kesini, a-ku mampir dulu ke rumahmu."

"Kaa-san pasti senang dengan kedatanganmu terutama dengan Kyo-chan. Arigatou." Lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"O-oh ya…S-Sasuke-kun. A-aku mendengar sesuatu."

"Nani?"

"A-apa b-benar kalau semua ini ulah dari Sakura-san?" tanya Hinata hati-hati dan seketika menghentikan gerak Sasuke yang sedang menyantap bekal makan siang dari Hinata.

"Kaa-san cerita padamu?"

"I-iya dan selain itu aku…pernah mendengarnya sendiri dari Sakura."

"Apa? Dia menemuimu? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" cecar Sasuke yang terlihat mulai geram.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku mendengar sendiri saat…em..a-ano..um…saat…"Hinata bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia malu untuk mengatakannya. Seraya menundukkan kepalanya Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. "…setelah rapat pemegang saham waktu itu."

Bagaimanapun dengan mengatakannya membuat Hinata lagi-lagi mengingat kejadian itu saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Buktinya pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan. Tak lama Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau…sedang malu?"

Seketika hati Hinata mencelos. Ketahuan. Wajah Hinata bertambah merona dan sudah berubah menjadi merah sewarna dengan warna matang buah kesukaan sang mantan suami.

"N-nani?"

"Kau lucu. Dan aku suka itu."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang menggodanya.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan terlebih lagi…"Sasuke kembali menghela napas dan tangannya terulur meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan menggenggam erat di pangkuan pria tampan itu seraya berkata "…asalkan ada kau disisiku, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja dan semuanya akan terlewati dengan lancar."

Hinata kembali dibuat merona dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sesaat setelah itu tiba-tiba terasa gemilir angina yang merasuk halus sambil mengelitik hati Hinata. dan Hinata tahu Sasuke tulus mengatakannya.

…

"APA? Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini?"

"Kau sudah dengar, aku tak mungkin mengulanginya. Jadi, lakukan sesukamu."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Memangnya apa yang mereka berikan padamu? Kau ingin keuntungan lebih, akan ku berikan tapi jangan seperti ini."

Sakura sangat geram mendengar keputusan akhir Gaara. Ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Sakura geram karena keputusan Gaara berada diluar rencananya. Memang disetia rencana pasti ada yang meleset. Tidak mungkin rencana Sakura dengan mudah hancur seketika, ia sudah menyimpan rencana selanjutnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baiklah. Kalau memang itu mau mu, aku tak bisa memaksamu tapi kau jangan menyesali keputusanmu."

"Tentu aku tidak akan menyesal tapi kau yang akan menyesal. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi kalau kau mencoba membawa Hinata hingga ia tersakiti, kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku." Ancam Gaara seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura mendengus kesal.

Semakin lama setiap orang yang di sayanginya berangsur pergi meninggalkannya dan tak mau membantunya. Teman dekat yang dipercayainya, Yamanakan Ino sudah tak mau membantunya. Pria yang dicintainya pun meninggalkannya dan sekarang sepupu yang diharapkannya pun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…kenapa selalu wanita sial itu?" Sakura semakin geram menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Hinata bisa membuat dua pria tampan yang berkompeten mencoba melindunginya bahkan mencintai wanita lemah itu. – menurut Sakura –

…

"Tuan, apa tidak apa-apa kita melakukan ini?"

"Kau tak perlu cemas, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Jadi, kau lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik jangan sampai Sakura tahu. Bagaimanapun kita harus mencegahnya jika tidak, semua akan fatal akibatnya."

"Baik tuan, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Pergilah."

Pria bertambut merah itu memutar bangku kerjanya membelakangi meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia nampak menghela napas sambil melirik beberapa dokumen yang ada dipangkuannnya dan sesekali pula membuatnya mengingat pembicaraannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan pemilik nama yang tadi sedang ia bicarakan.

"Bagaimanapun juga kali ini kau harus berhenti sampai disini. Tak akan ku biarkan kau menyakiti Hinata lagi." Gumam Gaara nampak menggeram sambil sedikit melempar dokumen-dokumen tadi ke atas meja kerjanya. Kembali Gaara menghela napas kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah agak berantakan.

…

"Baa-chan…kenapa Kaa-chan lama sekali?" tanya Kyosuke tampak bsan seraya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kyo-chan, tenang saja. Sebentar lagi Kaa-chan datang. Kyo-chan, makan dulu pudingnya ya…"ucap Mikoto sambil membelai lembut kepala anak itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ha'i. Tapi apa nanti Sasu-jii chan juga datang?" Meski sedikit tapi raut wajah Kyosuke bisa kembali cerah dengan senyum manis tergambar di bibirnya saat menanyakan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Kyo-chan menyukai Sasu-jii chan?"

"Ngem! Suka sekali!" jawab Kyosuke semangat. Dia memang sangat menyukai Sasuke. Pernah sewaktu-waktu Kyosuke terus menanyakan kapan Sasuke datang dan betapa rindunya anak itu pada Sasuke yang membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan menjawabnya.

"Kyo-chan mau kalau Sasu-jiichan menjadi Tou-san Kyo-chan?" tanya Mikoto hati-hati.

Kyosuke hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat seraya tersenyum manis. Mikoto membalas senyuman bocah itu sambil mengelus lembut rambut Kyosuke. Mikoto merasa lega karena secara tidak langsung dan tanpa tahu kebenarannya Kyosuke sangat menyukai ayah kandungnya itu.

…

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah akan bersiap untuk pulang tapi tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di basement gedung itu, beberapa orang berpakaian rapi menghadang langkah mereka. Meski Sasuke terkejut dengan keberadaan orang-orang tersebut tapi ia bisa bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara yang lebih takut adalah Hinata, ia takut melihat tampang para lelaki itu yang tampak kurang bersahabat dan terlebih takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan. Perlahan seseorang dari mereka melangkah maju dan itu membuat Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke yang juga mengenggam tangannya.

TBC

Bagaimana? Apa memuaskan teman-teman? Semoga bisa memuaskan.

Gomen update-nya telat. Cukup banyak yang menganggu telatnya chap ini. Selain karena cukup banyak kegiatan, Ai juga sempat sakit yang cukup menyita waktu. Gomennasai ne…#curhatan yang tak perlu di dengar. Anggap saja angin…#

Lagi-lagi Ai ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menunggu kelanjutannya dan menyukai fict ini….

Silahkan saran dan kritiknya Ai tunggu … Review please… ^_ ^ v


	8. Chapter 8

**Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings**

**Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Pair : HinaSasu**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, Oc and etc**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 28 tahun**

**Kyosuke : 4 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 32 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 30 tahun**

Gomenasai ne, teman-teman…updatenya telat neh…seperti yang pernah aku bilang sebelumnya kalau jadwal kegiatan mulai bertambah. Dan ternyata semakin banyak kegiatan n kerjaan yang menumpuk. Ditambah lagi data-data pentingku sempat hilang termasuk beberapa chap selanjutnya dan fic baru yang udah disiapkan…jadinya harus ngetik ulang n nyari konsep lain lagi deh…

**Semoga berkenan**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar suara khas dari seorang pria tampan yang sedang merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berantakan di meja kerjanya.

"Emm…Sepertinya menjemput Kyosuke dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ada apa?" Sahut seorang wanita cantik dan terlihat begitu muda dengan kulit indah dan parasnya yang manis hingga membuat orang melihatnya tak menyangka kalau ia sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Hn." Sang pria hanya menganggukan kepalanya seraya melangkah mendekati wanita di hadapannya yang sedang duduk disofa yang tak jauh dari meja kerjanya sambil membaca sebuah tabloid ternama yang tentunya adalah salah satu hasil produksi dari perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh sang pria. "Kita makan malam bersama ya. Kau, aku, Kyosuke dan Kaa-san."

"E-eh? Tapi…"

"Aku masih belum puas memakan masakanmu."

"E-eh?" Hinata. Wanita manis itu tersentak mendengar penuturan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang tak bisa lepas dari benaknya.

"Atau kau mau makan malam berdua saja denganku?" Ujar Sasuke seraya mencondongnya tubuhnya mendekat pada Hinata. Sontaklah wajah wanita itu merona dan gugup kala pria bermata kelam itu menatapnya dengan demikian.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Lirih Hinata terbata sambil mencoba mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh darinya tapi apa daya tangannya tak mampu bergerak. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala.

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita berparas ayu duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang termenung dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan getaran yang terlihat jelas. Napasnya terengah bahkan lebih mendekati pada sesak. Ya, napasnya sesak. Dan sesekali terdengar isakan.<p>

Langit sore yang indah terlewati begitu saja. Mungkin membuat suasana hati wanita itu bertambah pilu. Bagaimana tidak. Ia kehilangan orang yang dikasihinya pergi di depan matanya dan ditambah ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kejadian itu. Lemah. Wanita yang lemah. Itulah yang terpikir oleh wanitu itu kala merenungi dan mengingat kejadian itu.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya erat seraya menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menenangkan sedikit hatinya. Perlahan ia donggakkan kepala menatap kedepan dan beranjak berdiri. Tak ayal, seorang yang duduk menemaninya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ditimbulkan oleh wanita tersebut. Langkah pertama terdengar dari kaki wanita manis itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pria tinggi dengan jas silver dan sebuah sapu tangan kecil berwarna merah marun terselip di kantung kecil jas sebelah kiri. Ukuran jas tersebut sangat pas dengan postur tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja." Tegas sang wanita seraya mengepalkan tangan kurusnya erat-erat. Rupanya ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya, apapun resikonya yang akan ia hadapi. Ia harus melawan 'siluman rubah' itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau akan dalam bahaya dan aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Tukas Pria itu seraya menahan langkah wanita yang membelakanginya dengan menarik lengan sang wanita.

"Apapun itu akan aku hadapi. Jadi, Mengertilah. Gaara-kun."

"Tidak, Hinata."

"Setidaknya mengertilah demi Kyosuke. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ayah kandungnya terluka."

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Gaara, Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Dilubuk hatinya, sebenarnya Hinata sungguh takut harus 'bertarung' melawan Sakura. Dan disisi lain ia juga tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Hinata keluar dari sebuah taksi yang berhenti di depan sebuah kediaman yang megah dengan sebuah papan kecil terpampang di dinding sebelah kiri gerbang yang menjulang tinggi berwarna hitam.<p>

"Hinata-sama. Selamat datang." Sapa salah seorang pelayan ketika Hinata memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Kaa-san dimana?"

"Nyonya sedang ada ditaman belakang bersama tuan muda."

"Arigatou ne."

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang. Raut wajah tampak sangat serius namun kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin. Bibirnya beberapa kali bergetar. Ia mencoba menahannya agar usahanya menahan tangis tidak tumpah di hadapan mereka. Tak lama ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang menghubungkan dengan taman belakang. Sesaat ia berhenti, memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napas.

"Kaa-san."

"Hinata-chan." Sambut Mikoto dengan senyum manis setelah menghentikan sejenak acara bermainnya dengan Kyosuke.

"Kaa-chan!" Seru Kyosuke berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya dan langsung memeluk kedua kaki Hinata.

Mata indahnya menatap sayu dan lembut pada bocah laki-laki yang manis itu. Perlahan tubuhnya mencoba menyamai tinggi badan sang anak dengan menumpukan berat badannya pada kedua lututnya. Di elusnya rambut indigo yang mencuat itu dan turun merambat pada pipi chubby itu.

"Kyo-chan senang bermain dengan obaa-chan?"

"Engm! Sangat senang…obaa-chan mencerlitakan aku banyak cerlita dan memasakkan makanan yang enak dengan banyak tomat." Cerita Kyosuke dengan senang. Senyum cerahnya seolah-olah dapat menghilangkan beban yang menimpa Hinata.

"Apa Kyo-chan jadi anak yang baik."

"Tentu saja."

"Oh..Hinata, kau datang." Sapa seorang pria yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum tipis. Dengan tenang ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri Hinata.

"N-Nii-san."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"B-baik."

"Kata Kaa-san, kau pergi menumui Sasuke. Sekarang kema-"

"N-Nii-san, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Hinata memotong ucapan Itachi. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. Dan tampaknya Itachi tahu kalau hal yang ingin dibicarakan Hinata pasti sangat serius hingga ucapannya terpotong begitu.

"Baiklah. Kita bicara di ruang baca."

Hinata mengikuti langkah lebar Itachi dari belakang meninggalkan Kyosuke bersama Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan dan apa yang ingin Hinata bicarakan dengan Itachi empat mata. Sepertinya hal yang sangat serius, mungkinkah mengenai masalah perusahaan. Pikir Mikoto dalam hati sebelum melanjutkan acara bermainnya dengan cucu kesayangan yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Dan kesempatan ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Duduklah."<p>

"Arigatou."

"Sepertinya sangat serius. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa ini mengenai perusahaan? Aku sudah mendengar masalah perusahaan dari Kaa-san."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu tapi…."

"Apa… mengenai Sasuke?" Itachi menatap tajam Hinata yang tertegun dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Sepertinya Hinata memang sulit untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari pria berkuncir itu.

Kelopak mata indahnya sejenak tertutup. Menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya. Hinata mencoba menenangkan hatinya dan agar saat mengatakan semuanya tidak ada sesuatu yang nanti akan membasahi pipinya.

Sesaat suasana ruang baca itu hening. Hinata belum membuka mulutnya. Sementara Itachi menatap tajam Hinata penuh dengan ketenangannya. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Baka Otoutou-nya atau dengan perusahaan. Bagaimanapun harus tetap berpikir positif dan ia percaya bahwa Sasuke pasti bisa mengatasi masalahnya. Tetapi dengan melihat Hinata seserius ini, prediksi itu bisa saja terjadi. Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Itachi.

"Nii-san…bisakah kau membantuku? Ah! Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya membantu…Sasuke." Lirih Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar aneh seperti menahan agar suara tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tepat dugaannya. Ini mengenai Sasuke.

"Dia…Sasuke…Sasuke…Dia…A-aku s-sungguh tak t-tahu harus bagaimana. A-aku…" pecah sudah pertahanan Hinata. Kedua tangannya saling mengerat. Bibirnya bergetar. Tak ada suara isakan, hanya napas yang tampak tercekat. Benar-benar tercekat, rasanya sangat sesak di dada dan suaranya terbata. Hinata mencoba menahan suara tangisnya.

"Hinata…ceritakan pelan-pelan." Lirih Itachi lembut begitu pula dengan tatapannya. Sebuah dugaan kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke didepan mata Hinata hingga membuat Hinata seperti ini.

"Saat itu…"

* * *

><p>Sasuke dan Hinata sudah akan bersiap untuk pulang. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan kedua tangan yang bertautan, perlahan mengerat. Sesekali Sasuke merapikan helaian rambut wanita manis itu hingga membuat sang wanita tersipu. Namun, ketika mereka sampai di basement gedung itu, beberapa orang berpakaian rapi menghadang langkah mereka. Meski Sasuke terkejut dengan keberadaan orang-orang tersebut tapi ia bisa bersikap tenang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sementara yang lebih takut adalah Hinata, ia takut melihat tampang para lelaki itu yang tampak kurang bersahabat dan terlebih takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di seseorang dari mereka melangkah maju dan itu membuat Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke yang juga mengenggam tangannya.<p>

"Uchiha-san…ikutlah dengan kami." Kata seorang pria di antara mereka yang berambut Ice Blue seraya menampilkan seringai tipisnya.

"Cih." Sasuke hanya berdecih menanggapi kata-kata itu. Matanya menatap tajam mereka dan tangannya semakin mengerat pada tangan Hinata.

"Kami tidak ingin terjadi kekerasan. Kau tidak ingin wanita cantik itu terluka, bukan?" Ujar salah seorang dari mereka dengan rambut Deep Yellow dengan seringainya.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?" Tukas Sasuke seraya melihat ke sekeliling.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Sahut sang pria berambut Ice Blue. "Tunggu apa lagi. Cepat bawa dia!" perintahnya pada kedua anak buahnya yang memiliki tubuh terbilang besar.

Dua orang anak buahnya melangkah menghampiri Sasuke dengan Hinata yang ketakutan dibelakangnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"Lirih Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan dan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur secara perlahan ketika dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu semakin mendekati mereka. "Ku hitung sampai tiga, kau harus cepat berlari. Mengerti?"

"T-tapi…k-kau…"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang. Jadi, jangan sekali-kali kau menghentikan larimu. Paham?"

"S-Sasuke-kun…A-aku…"

"Percayalah padaku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dua orang itu berada dekat dengan mereka. Seketika itu, Sasuke mulai menghitung secara perlahan dan melepas genggaman eratnya pada tangan Hinata.

'Sasuke-kun…' Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat perlahan tangannya telepas dari tautan pada tangan Sasuke. Entah bagaimana, jantungnya berdetak pelan. Seperti ada sengatan listrik ketika tangannya dan tangan Sasuke sudah benar-benar terlepas. Dan seperti yang di instruksikan Sasuke, Hinata sekuat tenaga berlari dengan terus meyakinkan dirinya tuk percaya pada Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali melihat kebelakang meski sekali saja. Memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja dan berada di belakangnya. Tetapi rasanya menggerakkan lehernya saja terasa kaku. Hingga terdengar…

BUAK! BUK BUK

Suara benturan yang cukup keras hingga Hinata yang sudah beberapa meter dari tempat sebelumnya dapat mendengarnya. Seketika ia hentikan laju larinya. Jantung kembali berdetak seperti semula namun sedikit lebih cepat. Hinata memberanikan diri melihat di belakangnya.

DEG

Matanya terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya. Seketika kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya hingga tanpa sadar dari kedua bola mata indahnya menjatuhkan butiran halus yang membasahi kedua pipinya. Napasnya tercekat ditenggorokan. Hinata tergugu di tempat.

'Sasuke-kun…' wanita manis itu hanya bisa berkata dalam hati. Perlahan ia langkahkan kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku.

"Sss-Sa…Sa…SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Hinata begitu bisa menormalkan kembali napas dan suaranya dengan susah payah.

Hinata berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berkelahi dengan orang-orang itu hingga berakhir dengan Sasuke yang dipukuli hingga babak belur. Tubuh pria bermata kelam itu tergeletak lemas di lantai. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Nampak bahwa Sasuke sudah kesulitan untuk melawan orang-orang itu hingga akhirnyapun ia diseret paksa. Meski sulit tapi kedua mata Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang menampakkan kecemasan yang luar biasa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Hinata terus menyerukan nama pria tampan itu yang sudah di bawa masuk ke mobil oleh orang-orang tak dikenal itu. Meski sudah tak kuat untuk berlari tapi Hinata terus berusaha mengejar mobil van berwarna putih itu yang sudah melaju cepat dengan membawa pria yang dicintainya itu.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

* * *

><p>Langkah lari Hinata terhenti saat di pertigaan jalan. Laju kecepatan mobil van itu terlalu cepat bagi Hinata. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Kedua kakinya pun sudah lemas, tak kuat untuk berlari lagi dengan napas yang terengah-engah hingga membuat Hinaata jatuh terduduk di trotoar. Mata indahnya menatap nanar mobil van yang sudah semakin tak terlihat lagi.<p>

Beberapa menit Hinata bertahan dengan posisi sampai sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver secara kebetulan berhenti di sampingnya. Menampakkan seorang pria tinggi keluar dari sana, berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata…" Seru pria itu seraya menepuk pelan bahu Hinata.

"G-Gaara-kun…" Sahut Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau kenapa?" Gaara menatap lembut wanita itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat seraya menghapus jejak tangis di pipi Hinata. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia sangat khawatir.

"S-Sa…S-Sasuke-kun…" Lirih Hinata menampakkan bibir yang bergetar dan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Gaara paham meski wanita manis itu tak menjelaskan secara rinci. Yang bisa Gaara pastikan bahwa pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke hingga membuat Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Jika perkiraan Gaara tidak meleset, pasti itu ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

* * *

><p>"Aku tahu. Meskipun kau tak memintanya, aku akan membantu Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia juga adalah adikku. Sebisa mungkin akan ku kerahkan semua hal yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membantunya. Jadi, kau tenanglah. Biarkan aku yang mengatasi masalah ini." Tutur Itachi seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.<p>

"Aku akan ikut membantu."

"Tidak. Akan berbahaya untukmu. Dan pikirkanlah Kyosuke."

"Tidak, Itachi-nii. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membantu Sasuke-kun…"Hinata beranjak berdiri dan menatap dengan serius pada Itachi. "Ini pula demi Kyosuke. Aku harus membantu ayahnya."

Itachi dapat menangkap keseriusan dari sorot mata wanita itu. Tak lama pria berkuncir itu menghela napas lega seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia senang Sasuke bisa mendapatkan kembali wanita seperti Hinata, dan ia juga senang karena kemungkinan besar Hinata kembali lagi ke keluarga Uchiha serta adanya pengakuan Hinata mengenai ayah kandung Kyosuke.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Kata Itachi seraya meraih ponsel hitamnya di meja kerja. Nampak ia menghubungi seseorang dan raut wajahnya terlihat serius dengan percakapan mereka. "Temanku akan membantu kita melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Dan sesegera mungkin kita akan tahu dimana Sasuke berada. Untuk saat ini kau butuh istirahat. Istirahatlah. "

"Arigatou, Nii-san."

Itachi menyahutinya dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Kependekan kah? Gomenasai ne...<p>

Semoga chap kali ini masih bisa berkenan di hati teman-teman...

Baiklah..daripada banyak kata-kata yang kurang penting #mungkin..

Aku mohon kritik dan sarannya...REVIEW,please... ^_^ v


	9. Chapter 9

**Terinspirasi dari Ost. Heartstrings**

**Jung Yong Hwa_Because I Miss You**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Pair : HinaSasu**

**Warning : Ooc, Au, Oc and etc**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 28 tahun**

**Kyosuke : 4 tahun**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 32 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 30 tahun**

Mungkin ini akan menjadi chap terakhir dari fic ini.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari menghilangnya Sasuke, tanpa ada pemberitahuan yang jelas tiba-tiba saja sebagian pemegang saham terbesar mengadakan rapat para pemegang saham untuk memilih siapa kandidat yang akan menjadi pemimpin Starlit pada masa resesi ini terlebih menghadapi globalilasi yang mengancam setiap bidang diakibatkan system kapitalisme yang memang sudah tidak bisa bekerja. Sudah ada di ambang kehancuran. Berada di ujung tanduk. Bukan lagi di tepi jurang. Mengingat banyak sekali terjadinya krisis ekonomi yang selalu di tambal sulam oleh beberapa pihak lainnya.

Hal ini tentu saja tidak akan terlewatkan begitu saja oleh Sakura. Ia memang memiliki sebagian saham di Starlit. Dan akhir-akhir ini diam-diam Sakura telah membujuk rayu para pemegang saham untuk menjual sahamnya pada Sakura. Dan untuk sementara ini ia memiliki jumlah saham sekitar 9 % dan 11 % dari warisan keluarga Haruno. Selain itu, banyak beberapa pihak yang berkepentingan di perusahaan itu sangat mengharapkan Sakura menjadi pengganti sementara sebagai pemimpin Starlit.

Dan diperparah dengan kabar menghilangnya Uchiha Sasuke hingga membuat dewan direksi semakin kecewa dan geram bahkan mereka berpendapat mengenai menghilangnya Sasuke karena tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas isu yang ditudingkan tersebut dan membuat mereka percaya bahwa isu mengenai Sasuke yang menggelapkan dana perusahaan memang benar adanya. Karena demikian hal ini membuat keluarga Uchiha terutama Itachi dan Mikoto semakin tersudut. Sulit untuk bergerak. Namun, sedikit berbeda pandangan mereka terhadap sulung Uchiha itu karena ia sudah lepas dari keluarga Uchiha dan bergabung dengan kelompok usaha terbesar di segani oleh dunia. Akatsuki Corp.

* * *

><p>Dengan langkah angkuhnya Sakura berjalan memasuki ruang rapat dengan ditemani oleh asistennya yang terkenal setia, Suigetsu. Kemudian ia mengambil duduk ditempat yang cukup strategis, kursi dekat dengan kursi yang biasa dipakai oleh Presdir Starlit. Jemadi lentik yang dihiasi dengan pewarna kuku berwarna pink itu melepaskan kaca mata hitam mahalnya. Sesekali ia melempar senyum tipis pada sebagian orang penting yang baru berdatangannya dan menyapanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Dari sudut Lobby terlihat beberapa mobil hitam pekat yang mengkilap berhenti di depan lobby hingga menampakkan orang asing yang terlihat penting keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka semua menggunakan mantel jas yang sama.<p>

Mantel jas hitam bergambar awan merah.

Selangkah demi langkah mereka memasuki lobby dengan tubuh tegap. Kaca mata hitam melekat diwajah mereka masing-masing. Dan terlihat dibelakang mereka Hinata berjalan dengan kepala tegak. Wanita itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Sebuah blus putih dan blazer ungu dengan sapu tangan kecil terselip disaku blazernya yang terlihat manis melekat ditubuhny serta celana panjang hitam dan sepatu high heels berwarna putih. Tak lupa dengan rambut panjangnya yang tata dengan rapi. Hinata benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita karir yang sukses. Dan sampingnya seorang pria tampan nan tinggi dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir.

"Kau siap?" TanyaItachi tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"T-tentu…apapun yang terjadi aku siap menghadapinya." Lirih Hinata dengan kemantapan hati.

"Sudah seharusnya.."ujar Itachi seraya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha. Seorang bocah kecil dengan rambut indigo yang mencuat berdiri di hadapan jendela besar menghadap pada halaman depan kediaman itu yang terletak di lantai dua. Tak lama bocah itu duduk disana sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang ditumpukan pada kedua pahanya.<p>

"Kyo-chan sedang apa?" Tanya Mikoto lembut saat melihat bocah itu duduk termenung sendiri.

"Aku bosan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kaa-chan dan Ita-jiichan sudah perlgi… Sasu-jiichan…"Lirih Kyosuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar sedih ketika mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

"Kyo-chan…"Mikoto dapat merasakan kesedihan bocah itu. Dengan lembut, Kyosuke dibawanya masuk dalam pelukannya seraya memangku anak itu. "…kau rindu Sasu-jiichan?"

"Eng!"

"Emm..begitu ya. Nanti, Sasu-jiichan akan datang bersama Kaa-chan Kyo-chan dan kalian bertiga bisa bersama-sama lagi. Sekarang Kyo-chan tunggu disini bersama Baa-chan dengan baik ya…"

"Ha'i."

* * *

><p>"Hei bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"Seru seseorang berambut Deep Yellow pada seseorang yang terikat duduk di kursi tua nan usang.<p>

"…" orang itu tak mempedulikannya. ' Kau menyebutku 'bodoh'? kurang ajar. Kaulah yang bodoh.' Geram orang itu dalam hati.

"Sial! Kau mau mencoba kabur ya… Tidak akan aku biarkan." Tukas pria berambut Deep Yellow itu seraya mencoba mengencangkan ikatan ditangan orang itu.

"Cih. Hei apa kau senang melakukan pekerjaan ini? Apa kau tak punya impian?"

"Diam kau!"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu, untuk apa kau tahu."

"Jawab saja."

"Juugo."

"Baiklah, Juugo. Berapa banyak uang yang di bayar Sakura untuk mu? Kau tidak punya keluarga yang ingin kau lindungi?"

"KENAPA KAU BERISIK SEKALI?" Pria bernama Juuga itu tampak kesal. Setelah ia mengencangkan ikatannya, Juugo menghempaskan tubuh duduk di sofa dekat orang itu. Matanya memerah menahan marah.

"Kau tahu. Aku memiliki seorang putra dan ia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah ayahnya. Itu memang salahku. Aku menceraikan ibunya dan saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau istriku itu sedang mengandung putraku…" Sasuke mulai bercerita. "…sekarang aku sudah bertemu lagi dengan mereka dan aku sangat ingin melindunginya dan berkumpul lagi dalam satu keluarga."

"Dan kau ditawan disini. Cerita yang sangat dramatis. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan nasibmu sekarang."

"Hei dari pada kau menjadi pesuruh Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain saja yang lebih bermoral ketimbang seperti ini."

"Ck. Kau sungguh cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan."

"Sejak menjadi ayah, aku memang seperti ini."

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang tenang dibalik gelapan sudut ruang itu. Langkah itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Sasuke terheran melihat Juuga yang langsung beranjak berdiri. Mungkinkah itu langkah si pelaku yang menyuruh penawanannya? Tapi siapa?

"Kau menikmatinya, Uchiha?"

* * *

><p>Disisi lain, diruang rapat terjadi persitegangan antara kubu yang mendukung Haruno Sakura sebagai pemimpin sementara Starlit dan kubu yang masih ingin mempertahankan Uchiha Sasuke sebgai pemimpin sah dan sekaligus pewaris dari Starlit. Selama rapat berlangsung sering terjadi adu pendapat. Sementara salah seorang yang didukung untuk menduduki posisi penting itu hanya menikmati perdebatan tersebut tanpa berkomentar sedikitpun. Sesekali ia tersenyum tipis saat Hinata maupun para pemegang saham yang masih mendukung Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Menghilangya Sasuke sangat berdampak besar bagi perusahaan dan situasi saat ini.<p>

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin kalian berbuat seperti ini pada Tn. Uchiha Sasuke? Tidakkah kalian tahu berapa besar kerja kerasnya untuk perusahaan ini? Dan sekarang saat dalam masalah sulit seperti ini kalian malah melangkah mengkhianatinya." Tutur Hinata dengan geram. Kali ini tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Sekarang ini bukan lagi membicarakan pengkhianatan. Perusahaan harus tetap berjalan, bagaimana mungkin perusahaan tetap beroperasi tanpa seorang pemimpin terlebih lagi menghilangnya Uchiha-san saat dia dituding mengelapkan dana. Ini sungguh keterlaluan." Tukas Sagara-san.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sagara-san. Kau hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa jadi mana mungkin kau mengerti situasi ini?" Celetuk Sakura dengan entengnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Terlebih lagi sekarang ini banyak para investor yang mulai membatalkan kontraknya dengan kita. Kau ingin Uchiha-san tetap bertahan, lalu apa yang kau lakukan untuk menangani hal ini. Perusahaan sangat membutuhkan dana besar jika tidak semuanya akan hancur." Imbuh Amakusa-san.

Semakin lama Hinata dan para pendukung lainnya semakin terpojokkan dan ada beberapa pemegang saham itu mulai termakan dengan ucapan Sakura dan para sekutunya itu.

"Kalian ingin Investor? Baik kami ada disini." Kata seseorang yang keluar dari balik pintu dan membuka lebar pintu ruang rapat hingga menampakkan beberapa orang bermantel jas dengan lambing awan merah.

Mereka sangat terkejut terutama Sakura dan sekutunya. Pemilik Akatsuki Corp ada di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan di antaranya ada yang menyeringai.

"Kami datang." Lirih seorang di antara pemilik Akatsuki Corp yang berambut Deep Yellow sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Kalian ingin investor untuk menguncurkan dana, bukan? Kami akan berinvestasi disini. Apa itu cukup?" Tukas Itachi seraya melirik tajam pada Sakura dan sekutunya.

Sebenarnya para Akatsuki itu sudah menunggu di sebuah ruang samping ruang rapat itu. Mereka akan mengikuti rapat sampai situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi mereka sudah menampakkan dirinya. Sebab, Itachi mendengar komenta-komentar yang tidak sedap didengar itu di tujukan dan memojokkan adik ipar tersayang nya, dan ia tidak terima itu. Hingga mau tak mau, para Akatsuki menampakkan dirinya.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana mungkin?" Lirih Amakusa-san tak percaya.

"Akatsuki Corp terkenal sangat sulit untuk di ajak bekerja sama dan sangat perhitungan dalam segala hal. Mengapa dengan mudah ingin berinvestasi." Tambah Sagara-san.

'Sial. Bagaimana mereka?' gerutu Sakura dalam hati sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau sudah lupa Sakura? Aku adalah bagian dari Akatsuki dan Sasuke adalah adikku. Kau sudah mencari lawan yang salah, nona." Desis Itachi penuh penekanan seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata dan di ikuti oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya.

'Dan kami sangat setia kawan." Tambah pria berambut silver yang bernama Hidan.

"Jadi…apa masih ada yang ingin berkomentar?" Desis Itachi menatap tajam dan menusuk pada setiap pemegang saham yang mencoba menhancurkan keluarga Uchiha.

"Sumimasen. Lalu bagaimana kabar menghilangnya Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Amakusa-san.

"Mengenai kabar menghilangnya Sasuke itu…."

BRAAK!

Pintu rapat yang awalnya sudah teretutup rapat. Kini, kembali tebuka dengan satu gebrakan keras hingga mengejutkan para anggota rapat. Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi dan beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya.

* * *

><p>Hari mulai menjelang sore. Warna jingga mulai mendominasi langit.<p>

CKIIT

Suara rem mobil terdengar jelas di depan sebuah gedung bercat serba putih dan menguarkan aroma yang khas. Dari mobil hitam itu keluar seorang wanita cantik yang tanpa berpikir apapun langsung berlari sekuat mungkin menuju Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Sebuah cairan bening membentuk sebuah bendungan dikedua pelupuk matanya.

Tiba-tiba begitu Hinata telah memasuki cukup jauh di ruang IGD itu langkahnya terhenti dan airmatanya pun tak mudah lagi untuk di bending. Hinata mulai terisak kecil menatap seorang sosok yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien dan sedang di perinsak oleh seorang dokter berambut silver dan seorang perawat perambut pirang. Kedua kakinya perlahan berjalan pelan. Isakannya terdengar pelan hingga orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"Lirih Hinata langsung beranjak memeluk erat pria yang di panggil dengan Sasuke. Sementara sang dokter dan perawat pergi meninggalkan meraka.

"S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih kau sudah mencemaskanku." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang terisak seraya membalas pelukan Hinata, tangannya mengelus pelan punggung mungil itu.

"Hiks…Hiks... syukurlah...Hiks…A-arigatou kau baik-baik saja." Masih terisak Hinata melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap nanar wajah Sasuke yang menampakkan bekas-bekas memar biru yang hamper sembuh. "Kau sampai terluka seperti ini…A-aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting sekarang aku ada disini, di hadapanmu." Kata Sasuke seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Hinata. " Jangan menangis lagi ya…"

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Gumam Hinata kembali memeluk erat Sasuke. "A-aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku Juga."

* * *

><p>Kedianaman Uchiha adalah tempat pertama yang tuju oleh pasangan itu.<p>

Pasangan? Apa mereka memang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan?

Sepertinya memang begitu adanya melihat betapa lengketnya Hinata pada Sasuke sejak dari rumah sakit. Seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskan lagi dan begitu pula sebaaliknya dengan Sasuke. Selama perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha tak henti-hentinya mereka saling melempar senyum termanisnya dan sesekali Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat.

Betapa semakin terlihat indah ketika mereka berdua sampai di kediaman Uchiha, mereka disambut hangat oleh Mikoto dan Kyosuke yang setia menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Sasu-jiichan!" Seru Kyosuke dengan riang dan disambut dengan Sasuke yang langsung mengendong bocah itu. "Sasu-jiichan kemana saja? Aku kangen sekali…"

"Aku juga sangat rindu dengan Kyo-chan." Timpal Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi chubby bocah itu. "Tapi…Hinata kenapa kau mengajari Kyosuke dengan memanggilku Jii-chan? Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Lirih Sasuke dengan memincingkan sebelah matanya.

"Ah…A-Ano…E-eto…S-Sasuke-kun…"

"Kenapa?" Tany Kyosuke bingung dengan perbincangan singkat Hinata dan Sasuke sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ah..Eto…Kyo-chan, mulai hari ini harus memanggil Sasu-jiichan dengan sebutan Tou-chan." Ujar Hinata yang langsung berucap ketika melihat lirikan tajam dari Sasuke. Wanita manis itu berkata demikian bukan karena takut akan lirikan yang serasa menusuk itu tapi memang ia sudah lama merencakannya tapi sulit untuk merealisasikannya.

"Eh? Jadi Sasu-jiichan…eh maksudku…jadi?" Bocah itu masih cukup bingung.

"Ne…Kyo-chan, tidakkah kau senang kalau Sasu-jiichan akan menjadi ayahmu?"Lirih Mikoto ikut mengeluarkan suaranya seraya mengelus kepala bocah itu.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Kyosuke melebar dan sebuah senyum manis berkembang dibibir mungilnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia langsung memberikan sebuah pelukannya hangat pada Sasuke yang pastinya disambut dengan hangat olehnya.

"Kaa-san."Bisik Sasuke dan Hinata sambil melempar senyum tipis pada Mikoto.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah berubah gelap dan beberapa bintang menampkkan cahaya.<p>

Di lantai dua kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya di ruang tengah dengan jendela besar menghadap ke halaman belakang terlihat Sasuke sedang berdiri disana.

Tiba-tiba ia terhenyak begitu merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang di terimanya. Hinata sedang memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang seraya mengesapi wewangian yang menguar dari tubh pria bermata kelam itu.

"Ternyata kau agresif juga." Kata-kata yang terdengar sedang mencibir di telinga Hinata. Mungkin jika ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu, mungkin Sasuke akan melihat kedua pipi Hinata yang merona. Ia cukup malu melakukan tindakan tersebut. Padahal sebenarnya Sasukepun juga sama, meski samar tapi terlihat kedua pipinya ikut merona dan detak jantungnya terasa memacu lebih cepat.

"Kemarilah." Gumam Sasuke seraya melepaskan tangan Hinata yang melingkar di perutnya dan membawa wanita itu ke hadapannya sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan menghadap ke jendela besar itu.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menjaga Kaa-san dan Kyosuke dengan baik." Imbuh Sasuke seraya mengerap wangi rambut indigo itu. Hinata hanya membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana kau bisa bebas dan berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Ah itu…"

* * *

><p>"Kau menikmatinya, Uchiha?" Suara itu terdengar dari balik kegelapan itu hingga membuat Sasuke melebarkan kedua matanya.<p>

"Sabaku…"Bisiknya tak percaya saat sosok itu muncul dari balik kegelapan dengan kedua tangannya berada didalam saku celananya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kau?"

"Jangan terkejut begitu. Ada hal yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha dan bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Sabaku."

"Tuan.."Juugo memberi hormat pada Gaara hingga membuat Sasuke semakin terkejut.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini."

"Juugo, lepaskan ikatan itu."

"Baik."

Sementara Juugo melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Sasuke, Gaara duduk di sofa seraya membalas tatapan Sasuke yang penuh tanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sebelum itu duduklah dulu."

"Tak perlu basa-basi. Apa ini semua karena Hinata?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Sasuke menatap tajam dan menusuk pada Gaara.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah sepupuku."

"Jadi, kau membantunya?"

"Bukan begitu. Ia memang sempat minta bantuan padaku tapi aku menolaknya. Aku melakukan ini padamu hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mengetahui rencananya yang memang ingin menawanmu dan akupun menghalanginya dengan – kau bisa menebaknya sendiri – hingga aku bisa mendapatkan bukti-bukti kerja kotornya. Dari perbuatannya yang mencelakakan anakmu Minoru, membuat kau menceraikan Hinata, hingga tuduhan kau menggelapkan dana perusahaan dan beberapa tindakan kotornya yang juga melibatkan kerugian bagi perusahaan Sabaku.

"Untuk masalah Minoru dan Hinata, aku sudah tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertindak?"

"Karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi Sakura."

"Ya. Dia terlalu terobsesi padamu." Gaara sedikit menghela napas dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Alasan mengapa kau ditawan disini adalah untuk mencegahmu berbuat nekat hingga membuat bukti-bukti itu bisa menghilang dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana tindakan Sakura saat ia merasa rencana untuk menawanmu berhasil dan rupanya rencananya ingin mengambil alih Starlit."

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau tenang saja. Itu tidak akan berhasil, kakakmu dan para anggota Akatsuki juga ikut membantu. Mungkin sekarang sedang terjadi hal yang seru di sana…"

"Itachi tahu aku…"

"Yang ia tahu hanya kau sedang ditawan. Sekarang pergilah ke rumah sakit dan obati lukamu."

"Kau…memang Sabaku yang menyebalkan."

Keduanya beranjak berdiri dan saling berjabat tangan dengan melempar senyum tipis sekali.

"Jagalah Hinata."

"Tak perlu kau suruh."

* * *

><p>"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Gaara-kun." Lirih Hinta setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke.<p>

"Tentu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Seperti yang Gaara rencanakan. Saat rapat berlangsung dan Itachi-nii ikut membantu, seorang Jaksa dan beberapa polisi datang dan menangkapnya dengan tuduhan pencucian uang serta penipuan lalu pencemaran nama baikmu."

"Aku berduka mendengarnya. Ia begitu juga karena aku."

"Dan karena aku juga…"

Malam semakin larut tapi kedua insan itu masih bertahan berdiri disana sambil berpelukan, membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Hinata…"

"Hm.."

"Kita menikah ya…Aku ingin berkumpul lagi denganmu, dengan Kyosuke anak kita. Aku ingin kita membesarkannya bersama. Dan yang terpenting aku mencintai kalian berdua."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku sangat membutuhkan kalian. Aku bisa kuat karena kalian, entah apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian."

"Sasuke-kun…"

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya tuk meraih dan mengelus lembut pipi Hinata. Kedua matanya menatap lembut dan nanar pada bola mata indah milik Hinata. Perlahan dengan memberanikan diri, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya seraya masih terus mengelus lembut pipi yang sudah merona hebat itu. Kecupan-kecupan ringan ditorehkan Sasuke pada bibir Hinata dan kemudian berganti dengan lumatan demi lumatan yang pula dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Hinata di sela pagutan lembut kedua insan itu. Dan tanpa perlu berucap lagi, Sasuke tahu dengan sebuah ciuman balasan dari Hinata. Wanita itu bersedia tuk menikah dengannya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya rujuk kembali setelah sekian tahun bercerai.

* * *

><p>Sebuah pernikahan kecil yang sederhana menjadi konsep dari kedua mempelai yang saat ini sedang menyambut tamu. Sementara tamu yang datang hanya beberapa kalangan tertentu dan terutama dari keluarga kedua belah pihak. Hyuuga Hiashi tidak menyangka bahwa akan kembali menjadi kerabat keluarga Uchiha.<p>

Lalu di tempat utama terlihat Kyosuke dengan senyum cerah dan lebarnya duduk diantara Hinata dan Sasuke. Paman favoritnya yang ternyata adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri akhirnya menikah dengan ibu tercintanya. Kyosuke benar-benar sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Akhirnya bisa selesai juga…seperti perkiraan fic ini tamat pada Chap 9…

Rasa-rasanya kalau belum sampai end masih punya hutang yang besar. Dan hutang tuk menyelesaikan fic ini pun terlunaskan juga.

Semoga bisa berkenan di hari para readers sekalian…

Mohon Kritik serta Sarannya ya…^_^ v.


End file.
